


Starting to Like it Here

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has just moved from Illinois to Kansas and he's met Dean Winchester, a jock in his English class.  They start to get very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first AU I've ever written so I hope it's good! Also, it's not beta'd so sorry if there are mistakes in it! And I know that right now, it says there are six chapters but that's just because I don't know how many there are going to end up being. I'm still working on it so there will probably be at least two or three more chapters, hopefully more. I'll make a note when it's finished. I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> I know it's taking me a while to get the fourth chapter up. I've been really busy with school and family lately but I'm working on it. It should be up within the next week. Just bear with me, guys!

“Aww, Hazel, just agree to go out with the guy,” Cas thought in his head. He was sitting alone in the school cafeteria, reading a book while he ate his lunch, as he usually did. Today, he was reading The Fault in Our Stars, a book by one of his favorite authors. Cas felt like he could really relate to John Green, both of them being nerds and somewhat misunderstood, probably more so in Cas’s case, though.  
“Ohhh!” Cas’s head snapped up at the sound of jeering coming from across the cafeteria. His eyes met those of one of the popular seniors on the football team, Dean Winchester, across the room. Dean was surrounded by a bunch of guys who must have been telling some kind of hilarious story about somebody they’d gotten into a fight with, probably. Cas quickly looked back down to his book but he could still feel those green eyes boring into him.  
Cas didn’t really have any friends yet at this school. He’d just started about a month earlier after having moved to Kansas from Pontiac, Illinois. He didn’t really like to talk to other people so he preferred to sit quietly and read a book during his free time. However, he did like to look at this particular jock from afar whenever he was around. Everything about him was perfect to Cas. He had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. His hair was always perfectly messy and his biceps…Cas could go on and on about how perfect his arms were.  
Cas often found himself day dreaming about those arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer, whispering sweet words into his ear. Sometimes, he could swear that he saw the same kind of dreamy look on Dean’s face when he looked at Cas but he just chocked that up to being in his head with all his other fantasies about this guy.  
Today, Cas was really trying to focus on Hazel and Gus in his book but his mind kept wandering back to those beautiful green eyes looking at him from across the cafeteria. He decided to chance another glance up and when he did, he found those amazing green eyes still looking back at him, almost as if he was trying to figure something out. Again, he quickly looked back down and tried to force himself to focus on his book. He wasn’t going to let his mind think about those eyes, or those arms, or that mouth, or…  
A few minutes later, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the lunch period. Cas quickly gathered his stuff and headed to his next class. He always sat in about the middle of the room on the right side in this class. It was his English class and he was fairly good in that subject so he wanted to be close enough to the front of the room to hear the teacher but he made it a rule to never, ever sit in the very front of the classroom.  
He was one of the first people into the room so he sat down and watched everyone else as people slowly trickled into the room, looking like they’d rather be just about anywhere else. Finally, he saw Dean come through the doorway and walk to the back of the class where he always sat with his buddies, laughing and generally not paying attention most of the time. As he walked past Cas’s desk, their eyes met again and Cas blushed against his will.  
He thought he saw Dean smirk, but he looked away before he could tell. Dean continued walking until he got to his desk and sat down. The teacher got up from his desk and motioned for the class to quiet down so he could begin his lecture. Cas tried his best to pay attention but he kept thinking about Dean; he’d caught him looking at Cas twice now and Cas thought maybe that meant something. He began doodling in his notebook, sketching various scenes involving Dean and Cas, writing their names together over and over.  
Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Cas packed his notebook and pen up and hurried out the classroom door. He walked down the hall toward the door that led outside. He walked home from school every day because he only lived about a mile and a half away and his dad was always away at work or volunteering for various places. He trotted down the steps in front of the school and made his way to the sidewalk that would lead him home. Suddenly, he felt a presence of someone at his side. He glanced to his right, expecting to see a random person simply making their own way home, and was surprised to see Dean walking beside him, gazing intensely at him.  
“Umm, hi,” Cas spluttered.  
“Hey. Where are you off to?” asked Dean.  
Cas took a second to answer because he was staring at Dean’s lips as they moved. He had such a nice mouth. Cas would love to know what it would feel like for that mouth to be all over his –  
“Home. Just going home,” replied Cas, trying to stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Dean right now.  
“Doing anything in particular? Or do you have time to kill?”  
Cas looked over at Dean in surprise. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Dean wanted to…hang out with him. “Umm, I was just gonna sit around and watch tv. Why?”  
“Well, I was thinking we could go somewhere and do something else,” Dean replied.  
“Okay,” said Cas hesitantly. “What did you have in mind?”  
“I dunno. I guess we can just take a walk and see what we can find to do.”  
“Alright, well can we walk to my house so I can drop my stuff off?” asked Cas, feeling his face turning red.  
“Yeah, sure. Lead the way,” Dean said, gesturing for Cas to continue walking.  
Cas started walking toward the sidewalk again, overly aware now that Dean was at his side. He kept his eyes on his feet, making sure he didn’t trip and embarrass himself.  
“So, Cas, you’re new here, right?” asked Dean.  
“Yeah, I just moved here with my dad from Illinois.”  
“Why did you guys decide to move here?”  
“Dad said he just wanted a change of scenery. He got sick of Illinois so I guess that’s a good enough reason to make me move hours away from everybody I’ve ever known and start at a new school,” said Cas, anger filling him when he thought about how insensitive his father could be at times.  
“Yeah, I know that story,” Dean told him. “My dad moves my little brother and me around all the time. We’ve been in Kansas for a couple years now, though. We were born here but then for a while we moved around a lot. This is the longest we’ve stayed anywhere since I was four.”  
“Wow. That must’ve been tough, moving around all the time like that. Do you think you’ll be here a while or will you move again?” Cas asked, fearing for the time when Dean would no longer be in his class.  
“It’s hard to say. My dad decides to move at a whim but for now, it looks like we’re here for good. At least I hope so. I’d hate to leave this school. It’s gotten a bit more interesting for me in the past month.”  
“Yeah?” Cas asked, smiling to himself. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but it sounded like Dean was talking about him. “What’s so interesting about the past month?”  
“Different things,” Dean answered vaguely. “New people and stuff.”  
“Yeah, new people can be good sometimes,” Cas said, blushing again.  
Dean just chuckled, as if he were laughing at his own little inside joke.  
They walked quietly the rest of the way down the sidewalk until they got to Cas’s driveway. Cas walked up the stairs to his porch and opened his door and was about to step inside when he saw that Dean was leaning against the column at the steps, just watching him.  
“Uhh, you can come in if you want,” Cas told him.  
“Your dad won’t mind?” Dean asked.  
“He’s not home. He’s hardly ever home. He works a lot and stuff.”  
“Okay. I’d love to come in,” said Dean, smiling.  
Cas turned back to the door, trying his best to suppress his smile at Dean’s apparent enthusiasm, and walked inside his house. Dean followed him inside and shut the door behind them. Cas walked through the foyer and up the stairs to his room. He opened his bedroom door and was suddenly extremely glad that his father made him clean his room last night. Dean followed him inside and sat on the bed while he watched Cas take his bookbag to his closet and put it away.  
When he was done, Cas turned back to Dean. “Okay, so now what?” asked Cas.  
“Well, we could take a walk through the woods or something,” Dean suggested.  
“Umm, okay. Sure,” Cas said.  
“Okay, then lead the way, Cas,” Dean said, gesturing toward the door.  
Dean got off the bed and followed Cas out his bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door. They went outside and walk to the woods beside his house. “Okay, there’s kind of a path that leads through the woods but it’s pretty grown over,” Cas told him.  
“That’s fine. My dad used to take me and my brother hiking when we were younger. I think I’ll be okay,” Dean said smirking.  
Cas smiled and continued to the path in the woods. To get on the path, you had to climb over a tree that must’ve fallen before Cas had moved in. Cas clambered over it and jumped unsteadily to the other side. Dean, on the other hand, pulled himself onto it then leaped lithely to the ground beside Cas.  
“You make that look so easy,” Cas told Dean shyly.  
“I’ve had a lot of practice climbing over stuff,” Dean explained. “My dad was in the army so he used to make my brother and me do boot camp type stuff. Not fun.”  
“Yeah, that sounds like a drag,” Cas said, making his way further down the path. He led the way through the woods with Dean right behind him for a while without saying anything. After a few minutes of silent walking, they reached a clearing in the woods with logs that were perfect for sitting. It looked like someone had probably used this as a place to have small campfires or something. “You wanna sit down for a while?” Dean asked Cas.  
“Yeah. We can sit for a minute. We should probably get outta the woods before it gets dark, though.”  
“Why? Being out in the woods in the dark is nice. It’s so peaceful,” said Dean.  
“I’m not a fan of being in the woods at night. It’s creepy and there could be wild animals out here,” Cas said.  
Dean laughed. “I don’t think the animals would bother you. Not while I’m here.” He glanced over at Cas, smiling. Cas blushed again as he pictured Dean fighting off a wild animal to save him.  
“I’d still rather be out of the woods. We could go hang out at the edge of the woods behind my house.”  
“Let’s go, then,” Dean said, standing up from the log he’d been sitting on. Cas got up, too, and followed Dean this time, making their way along the path back to his house.  
“I never come out here much,” Cas said. “I usually just stay in my room most of the time.”  
“Really? If I lived here, I’d be out here all the time. It’s a cool place to sit and hang out when you need to get away from your family,” Dean told him.  
“Well, it’s just me and my dad here and usually my dad’s not here so I never really have a family to get away from.”  
Dean looked at him for a moment before returning his eyes back to the ground so he wouldn’t trip over any of the branches and things in the path. When they finally found the entrance to the woods, the sun had started to set. Cas watched Dean climb back over the log. Dean’s shirt lifted up slightly as he pulled himself up revealing his boxers and a bit of his belly and Cas couldn’t help but stare. Cas climbed over the log when Dean was out of the way and barely landed on his feet on the other side.  
On the other side of the yard was an area right beside the woods where it looked like the trees had split up to allow a small space perfect for sitting in the grass in the shade. Cas made his way to this area with Dean by his side. He sat down in the grass and Dean sat across from him, just watching him in the setting sun.  
“So how come you suddenly decided to hang out with me today?” Cas asked Dean.  
“Well, I’ve been wanting to hang out with you for a while now but you always run off before I can talk to you,” Dean explained.  
“Why did you wanna hang out with me? I’m just the new kid. I don’t even know anybody at school.”  
“You’re cute. I like watching your face when you’re reading a good book. You always react like you’re actually in the book. It’s kind of adorable,” Dean said, smiling shyly. Cas had never seen Dean do anything shyly.  
Cas didn’t know how to respond to this. He never thought he’d get the attention of Dean Winchester, one of the most popular jocks at school. “Uhh…you…you think I’m cute? Since when do you even notice me?”  
“I noticed you the day you started school. I’ve never seen someone with eyes as blue as yours…or hair as perfectly messy, like you have perpetual sex hair.” Dean chuckled as he saw Cas’s face go red.  
“I never knew,” Cas told him. “I always see you around school and in class but I never thought a cute jock would notice me.”  
“Oh, so you think I’m cute, too?” Dean said, laughing.  
“So?” said Cas, smiling. The sun was setting right behind them and he could see the sun sparkling in Dean’s beautiful green eyes. “You think I’m cute, too.”  
“Touché,” Dean said. He moved closer to Cas, so close their knees were touching. Dean put his hand on Cas’s knee and looked at his eyes. He leaned into Cas and Cas, after recovering from the shock, moved forward to meet Dean’s lips hesitantly. He didn’t have a lot of practice in kissing people so he was nervous that he would do something wrong.  
Dean began to move his lips against Cas’s and Cas moved his in response, feeling like it was natural. When Dean snaked his tongue into Cas’s mouth, Cas jerked back out of surprise. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas questioningly. “Sorry. Wasn’t expecting that,” Cas explained, feeling embarrassed.  
“I didn’t mean to freak you out. Do you want me to stop?” asked Dean. He didn’t want to make Cas feel uncomfortable.  
“Definitely not,” Cas said quickly. He leaned into Dean again and captured his lips once more. This time it was Cas’s tongue in Dean’s mouth. He’d never done this before but he found that he liked it. He could explore Dean’s mouth with his tongue and it felt good. He liked feeling so close to Dean.  
Dean moved his hand up Cas’s thigh, squeezing harder the higher he went. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, moving even closer so that they each had a knee between the other’s legs. He trailed his right hand through Dean’s hair and down his neck to rest on his shoulder while his other hand was at the small of Dean’s back, pulling him closer. Dean moved his hand further up Cas’s thigh, trailing over his groin, on its way to Cas’s hip at the waistband of his jeans. He squeezed Cas’s hip before moving back over to rest on his stomach, above the zipper on his jeans.  
Cas could feel himself getting hard, his cock straining against his jeans, so close to Dean’s hand. He moaned again and squirmed so that his cock was against Dean’s knee, barely touching it. Dean could sense what Cas wanted and he moved his hand down, playing with the button on Cas’s jeans. He rubbed his hand back and forth above the waistband on the jeans, teasing Cas.  
“Are you always such a tease, or am I just special?” Cas asked breathlessly as Dean continued kissing along Cas’s jaw and down his neck.  
Dean laughed against Cas’s skin. Instead of replying, he just pushed the button through the denim hole and slid the zipper down, sliding his hand inside Cas’s jeans, right above his hardening dick. He massaged the area for a second, listening to Cas’s breathing as it got more shallow and unsteady.  
Cas wound his arms around Dean’s neck and attached his lips to the skin that met his shoulder. He nipped and sucked at it until he was sure there would be a mark there for a couple of days, at least. While he did this, Dean worked Cas’s jeans down his thighs to his knees so he could get a better grip on his cock through his underwear. He rubbed his hand over the wet spot of precum that was seeping through the white fabric and Cas gasped as he rubbed a hand over the slit of his dick.  
Dean trailed his hand up the length and then slid it inside his underwear, and finally pulling his dick free. Cas put his hands on Dean’s hips at the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, waiting for Dean to let go of his dick so he could pull the shirt over his head. When he was free of the fabric, he took Cas’s dick in his hand again and stroked it once, loving the noises Cas made as he did so. He put his other hand on Cas’s shoulder and gently pushed, nudging Cas to lie back in the grass.  
When Cas was on his back, Dean moved beside him to get a better grip on his cock and leaned down to spit on it. He worked his hand up and down Cas’s length more quickly now, twisting his wrist slightly every time he got to the tip. His left hand went to play with Cas’s balls, squeezing them firmly as he stroked his cock.  
Cas started bucking his hips up, moaning Dean’s name, legs squirming. Dean pushed his shirt up so he could see Cas’s abs. He didn’t have a six pack like most of the jocks Dean was used to seeing but his body was nice and firm. As Dean worked Cas’s cock, Cas reached for Dean’s pants so he could undo them and pull them down. He couldn’t get this more than halfway down his thighs but that was enough. He messily stroked Dean’s cock with his left hand while Dean continued to pleasure him.  
“Ohhh, Dean! Yes! I’m so close!” Cas gasped as Dean stroked increasingly faster. Cas was bucking his hips wildly now, fucking into Dean’s hand as he tried desperately to continue stroking Dean, as well. Dean spit on the tip of Cas’s cock one more time and jerked him for just a few more seconds before Cas was spilling all over Dean’s hand and his stomach, groaning Dean’s name.  
Cas’s hand fell to his side, weak from the orgasm, and Dean’s hand replaced his on his own cock. He stroked it hard and fast over Cas, watching his face as he came down from the orgasm. Finally, Dean came, groaning loudly as he shot his come onto Cas’s stomach, trying not to get it on his shirt. When he was done, he fell on his back beside Cas, still lightly stroking his now softening dick.  
“That…was fun,” Cas said, still trying to catch his breath.  
Dean grinned and looked over at Cas. “Well, I guess that was the point.” He rolled over onto his side and planted a kiss on Cas’s cheek before Cas turned and captured his lips. They kissed quickly and sloppily before Dean lay back down.  
“So, you should come over tomorrow or something,” Cas told him. “Maybe we could go on another walk.”  
Dean laughed quietly. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”  
After a few minutes of lying in the grass in silence, Cas sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head so he wouldn’t get cum on it. “Well, I think I need a shower and you should probably get home before it gets too dark.”  
“Yeah, my dad’s probably wondering where I am. I usually go home right after school.”  
“Right. So…I’ll see you in school tomorrow?” Cas asked hopefully.  
“Sure,” Dean said, although he didn’t sound like he meant it. “Umm, I guess I’ll talk to you then.” Dean got to his feet and Cas followed suit. They walked to the side of Cas’s house together before parting ways. Dean still didn’t have a shirt on but at least he wasn’t covered in cum. Cas didn’t really want the neighbors seeing that so he didn’t walk Dean to the sidewalk. Instead, he went inside and took a long, hot shower. For the first time in months, Cas was actually excited about school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Cas woke up a few minutes early so he could take a longer shower than usual. He wanted to look good today, knowing he would be seeing Dean again. When he was done showering, he got out and combed his hair, making sure it fell perfectly on his head. He even put just a dab of cologne on, something he almost never did. When he got to school, he wished he could just skip all his classes before lunch and go straight to English.  
He suffered through four classes until finally the bell rang for lunch. He jumped up out of his desk and almost ran to the cafeteria, hoping to find Dean waiting for him at his usual table. Instead, he saw Dean with his group of jocks across the cafeteria where they usually ate. Cas was too shy to go over to talk to Dean in a group that big so he just sat at his usual table. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe if Dean saw him, he’d make the first move and come talk to him.  
No such luck. All through lunch, Cas was glancing between his book and Dean’s table. Dean never even so much as looked over toward Cas. Cas was beginning to think that the whole scene in his backyard last night hadn’t even happened. When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, he slowly packed up his book and carried his lunch tray to the trashcan. He made his way to English and was, as usual, one of the first people to sit down. He sat down and took his book back out. Instead of watching the people file into the room, he just read until he felt a hand grazing his arm.  
He glanced up to see who was touching him and he saw Dean looking straight forward to the back of the classroom, but very purposefully stroking Cas’s arm. Cas didn’t move his arm from Dean’s touch and when Dean got to his elbow, he removed his hand and continued walking. Cas could see a smile curve the corners of Dean’s mouth as if he thought this was funny. Suddenly, Cas could feel the blood rushing to his cock, his memories of yesterday slamming to the front of his mind. The way Dean had touched him, stroked him, kissed him.  
And then Cas understood that small smile. Dean was thinking about it, too. Maybe he had been thinking about it all day like Cas had. Maybe he’d been thinking about it when he took a shower this morning, slowly stroking himself as the water poured over his body, trying to stifle his moans so his dad and brother couldn’t hear him. The thought was making Cas hard. He needed to get out of class so he could have some privacy to take care of it. Only fifty more minutes until the bell would ring, setting him free from school for the day.  
After what seemed like a life time of the teacher talking, the bell finally rang. Cas bolted up out of his seat and walked briskly to the bathroom, his bookbag placed strategically over his crotch. He didn’t want to have to walk all the way home with a boner and he figured he would have enough privacy here since it was the end of the day and everyone would be leaving school. He hung his bookbag on the hook on the door of the nearest bathroom stall and quickly turned around to sit on the toilet. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, sliding them down quickly when they were open. As soon as he had a hand around his cock, he heard footsteps coming into the bathroom.  
“Cas?” He froze. It was Dean. He didn’t know what to do. “Uhh, yeah?” He replied.  
“Let me in,” Dean said, coming closer to the stall Cas was in.  
“What? Why?” Cas blurted.  
“I wanna help,” Dean whispered, right outside the stall now.  
“Help with what?” Cas asked, his cheeks flaming red now.  
“Come on, Cas. I saw you rushing in here holding your bookbag in front of you. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing in there.” Cas could hear the smirk on Dean’s face. With a sudden burst of confidence, he unbolted the lock on the door and opened it, pulled Dean in with him, and locked the door again. He still had his pants around his thighs, his cock sticking out proudly. Dean chuckled, seeing Cas standing there in front of him like that.  
“This wouldn’t have anything to do with me, would it?” Dean asked, chuckling.  
Cas glared playfully at him. “I think you know good and well you have everything to do with this,” he told Dean. “Now, why don’t you help me like you promised?”  
Without further request, Dean took hold of Cas’s half-hard cock and started stroking it gently, feeling it swell in his hand. As he moved his hand back and forth on Cas’s length, he gazed at Cas’s face, watching his expression as it went from playful to turned on in two seconds flat. Dean grinned, loving the effect he could tell he had on Cas.  
When Cas was fully hard and leaking, Dean got down on his knees in front of him, trailing his hands over Cas’s body as he did so. He brought his hands down to where his jeans were wrapped around his thighs, and slowly pulled them down his legs, letting them pool around his ankles. Dean brought his hands back up Cas’s legs, stroking them all the way up, squeezing his thighs harder the closer he got to his bobbing cock. When he glanced up, he could see Cas staring at him through his thick eyelashes, his piercing blue eyes dilated with desire.  
Dean took Cas’s cock in his hand again, jerking it roughly as he watched Cas watching him. Cas jerked his hips forward instinctively, trying to get more friction against his aching dick. Without breaking eye contact, Dean leaned forward and let his tongue flick against the head of Cas’s penis, swirling around it quickly once before jerking it again. Cas groaned, “Dean, stop teasing! I wanna feel your mouth around me. Wanna feel your tongue on my cock.”  
“Mmm. I hadn’t pegged you as one for dirty talk,” Dean moaned, stroking Cas’s cock with more rhythm now. “I like it.”  
“Uhhh. That’s good to know,” Cas said, his voice husky with lust. “Now why don’t you just wrap those lips around my cock and stop all the small talk?”  
Dean moaned again, flicking his tongue out against Cas’s dick again. This time, he let swirl around the head and then surged forward, trying to force as much of Cas’s length into his mouth as he could get. He couldn’t get it too far before his gag reflex got in the way, but his hand continued to stroke what was still outside of his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, feeling the velvety hardness sliding across his tongue, leaking precum into his mouth.  
“God, your mouth looks so good stretched around me like that,” Cas groaned, pushing his hips forward, trying to force his dick further into Dean’s mouth. “That mouth was made for sucking cock. Ugh! It’s gorgeous.”  
Still stroking Cas’s cock with one hand, Dean used his other hand to unbutton his own jeans and snake into his boxers to free his cock, getting harder the more Cas talked to him. He pumped his fist over his dick, using his precum to slide over the length.  
“Mmm, I love watching you stroking your cock for me, Dean. Getting so hard from hearing me talking about you sucking my cock. You love it, don’t you? Love me fucking into your mouth while you jerk off in front of me.”  
Dean grunted in response, stroking his own cock faster as his mouth worked harder on Cas’s length. Cas brought his hands down to stroke Dean’s face before carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. He grasped what hair he could and used it as leverage to pull Dean’s head back and forth faster, fucking into his mouth harder.  
Dean hollowed out his cheeks and dragged his teeth lightly over as much of Cas’s cock as he could reach. Cas was practically panting, pushing his hips forward, trying to force himself further into Dean’s mouth. “Dean, ohhh! I’m gonna come, Dean. I’m gonna come!” Cas groaned, his hips bucking forward wildly now. Dean pushed his mouth forward as far as he could, feeling like he would choke on Cas’s cock and hummed deep in his throat.  
Cas couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel the vibrations from Dean humming all over his body. He pumped his hips forward one last time and spilled down Dean’s throat, groaning Dean’s name over and over again. He could feel Dean’s throat opening and closing around him, frantically trying to swallow all the come. He pulled his mouth off of Cas’s cock with a dull pop and pumped his cock furiously, his hips surging forward, fucking into his own hand.  
“Ohh, Dean, your mouth felt so good around my cock. I came so hard, spilling down your throat. It felt amazing. Now I wanna see you come. Shoot all over the floor in front of me,” Cas grunted, trying to catch his breath as he coached Dean to his orgasm.  
Dean looked up to meet Cas’s eyes and couldn’t take it anymore. He pumped his cock one last time and then he was spilling everywhere at Cas’s feet, shooting string after string of come on the bathroom floor. “Ugh! Cas, God! Yes! Mmm, sound so good telling me to come. Ohhhmmm.”  
As Dean came down from his orgasm, he sat back on his feet, wiping the come off his softening dick with toilet paper before he buttoned his jeans back up. He looked up at Cas who had collapsed onto the toilet behind him and winked. “That’ll give you something to think about all day tomorrow.”  
“I’ll definitely be thinking about that for a while,” Cas groaned.  
Dean reached for the toilet paper so he could wipe up his come from the floor and then stood up, planting a kiss on Cas’s lips when he did so. “Well, I guess we should get out of here before they close the school down for the night,” Dean told him.  
“Yeah, I should probably get home and do some studying since I didn’t get to do much yesterday,” Cas said, looking at Dean accusingly.  
Dean laughed. “Don’t blame me, man. You didn’t have to let me come home with you.”  
“As if I would turn that down.”  
They both laughed and Cas stood up, pulling his pants up and buttoning them and buckling his belt.  
“So, tomorrow, will you eat lunch with me?” Cas asked Dean suddenly as they were walking out of the school.  
“Sure. I just had already sat with the guys today and we were talking about the game next week so I couldn’t today. Sorry about that.”  
“Okay. It’s cool. It’s no big deal,” Cas told him, even though it kinda was a big deal to him. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”  
“Okay. Bye.” Dean was about to turn to go his own way but then turned around and caught Cas by the arm and spun him back around to plant a sloppy, wet kiss on his mouth. When they broke the kiss, Cas smiled. “I could get used to that.”  
“You might have to.” Dean grinned and turned away to walk down the sidewalk. Cas spun around and walked his own way home. The kiss was still tingling on his lips when he walked through the front door of his house. “Dad?” he called out. No answer. Cas sighed. As usual, his dad was somewhere else, too busy to pay any attention to his kid.  
Cas walked up the stairs to his room and plopped down on his bed, suddenly feeling tired. Maybe it was the intense orgasm he’d had no more than 20 minutes ago. He turned the tv on and got his school books out to start on homework. He tried to pay attention but his mind kept wandering back to Dean. Eventually, he got all his work done and he decided to just call it an early night. It was about 10:30 but he felt exhausted. He fell asleep with the promise of lunch with Dean tomorrow buzzing in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Cas woke up at seven A.M. to get ready for school. Just like the day before, he took a little more time than usual getting ready. He made sure he brushed his teeth for at least 30 seconds and put on enough cologne to smell good but not enough to suffocate everybody who passed within a 20 foot radius of him. He wore a plain black t-shirt and a light blue button down shirt with the buttons undone and jeans. He spent ten minutes looking in the mirror, making sure every strand of hair looked perfectly messy. When it was finally time for him to leave, he checked himself in the bathroom mirror one last time before grabbing his bookbag and heading out the door.  
As he walked down the sidewalk to school, he could barely restrain himself from skipping. Cas wasn’t normally this giddy about anything. Not that he didn’t get happy about stuff, he definitely did. He just didn’t feel the need to smile about it every waking moment of the day, even in his most boring class with his irritating teacher who always insisted on picking on the quietest kids in the room just to embarrass them. There was just something different about Dean.   
When he got to school, his classes seemed to crawl by. His first period history teacher babbled on and on about the Civil War or the Cold War…Cas had lost the ability to pay too much attention to anything but the green eyes and muscular arms he was really starting to like.   
In his second period math class, he filled a whole page in his notebook of various doodles of him and Dean. His third period Latin class was the worst of all. He was so close to lunch with Dean he could taste it but first he had to sit through 50 minutes of a dead language and a monotonous teacher droning on and on about how “Latin is still important! Doctors use it to write prescriptions.” Cas wanted to just stand up and shout “Mr. Wyatt, I’m not going to be a doctor! Can I just go to lunch now?”   
But he didn’t. He sat quietly in his desk, replaying all his conversations with Dean from the past few days in his head until, after what seemed like centuries, the lunch bell rang. Cas hadn’t even unpacked anything but a notebook and a pen so he didn’t even bother packing that up. He just grabbed everything up and hurried to the cafeteria. He must have gotten there in record time because the table Dean usually sat at with his jock friends was empty save for a lone football player, looking at the door as if waiting for the rest of his crew to get there before he could eat.   
Cas got his food (pizza today) and went to his usual table. He didn’t want to look too anxious so he pulled out his book and tried to focus on the words as he slowly took a bite of his pizza. He got through about a paragraph and a half before he felt a presence coming closer to him. He looked up from his book and saw Dean smiling at him. Cas couldn’t help but smile back, his brilliant blue eyes lighting up as Dean got nearer and took a seat right beside Cas.   
“Watcha reading?” Dean asked him, lifting the front cover so he could read it. “The Fault in our Stars? What’s it about?”  
“Well, it’s a book by John Green, so obviously it’s about someone dying tragically,” Cas started. “Basically, these two people meet in a group for kids with cancer and they fall in love and then one of them dies from cancer but it’s not the one you were expecting to die.”  
“That sounds…depressing. How many times have you read it?”  
“This will be the third time but probably not the last,” Cas said, smiling. He loved talking about his favorite books. It was one of the easiest subjects for him to talk about. “Hey, you should read it. It’s amazing.”  
“I haven’t read a book in years,” Dean said. “But maybe now’s the time to start again,” he added quickly when he saw that Cas looked like someone had just shot his puppy.   
Cas’s face lit up. “You can borrow my copy if you want. It’s not like I don’t know how it ends.”   
“Uh, sure. It might take me a while to read it, though. I don’t have a lot of time to read for pleasure these days,” Dean told him. The truth was, Dean didn’t really like to read but he was willing to make an exception for this kid with the beautiful blue eyes.   
“That’s fine. Just let me know when you start it. I guarantee you’ll find time to read this one.”  
“We’ll see about that. So, did you get much studying done last night?”  
“I did, actually. I guess an amazing blow job from a hot football player is good for focus,” Cas said, blushing. He usually didn’t say things like that, especially to people he hadn’t known very long, but he felt like he was safe with Dean, like he’d known him for years.”  
“That’s good to know. Let me know when you have a test coming up.” Dean and Cas both laughed, Cas blushing again slightly.   
“Right. So, I was thinking…maybe we could go see a movie or something sometime?” Cas asked shyly.  
“Are you asking me out?” Dean asked. He sounded almost in disbelief.   
“Well, I just…I mean, I thought…is that okay?” Cas could barely form a coherent sentence. If Dean said no now, he didn’t know what he’d do.  
“Yeah, that’d be great, Cas. I just never thought you would be the one to ask me out. I’d love to go out with you.” Dean smiled and Cas thought he could look at that smile for the rest of time.   
Cas smiled back just as big and Dean leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back when he felt Cas stiffen in surprise. “What? I can’t kiss you in public?”  
“I just wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t know if you wanted people to know about us,” Cas said, looking down at the table.  
“Why wouldn’t I? You’re adorable and I want people to know you’re mine.”  
“Oh, so I’m ‘yours’ now?” Cas asked, quickly trying to shake off his shock and laughing.  
“If that’s okay with you.”  
“You better believe it’s okay with me.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas again, this time on the cheek. He felt Cas smile back and lean into the kiss, sighing contentedly as he did.   
“I love it when people (who aren’t related to me) kiss me on the cheek,” Cas noted quietly. “It’s cute.”  
“Well, you’re cute,” Dean said, nudging Cas with his shoulder. “But anyway, about that date. What exactly did you have in mind?”  
“Well, I was thinking maybe we could go see a scary movie and then get dinner after?” Cas wasn’t used to asking people out. He’d only ever been on one date – if you even wanted to call it that – and the girl had asked him out.   
“Okay, that sounds fun. What movie do you wanna see? I think ‘The Conjuring’ comes out this Friday.”  
“I’ve been dying to see that! So, we’ll go watch that and then you can pick where we eat. I’m not picky,” Cas told him.   
“Cool. So, what time? Seven?” Dean asked.   
“Yup, sounds good. Oh, do you drive?” Cas had never seen Dean in a car now that he thought about it but he was definitely old enough to have his license.  
“Yeah, I just don’t have a car. I have to borrow my dad’s whenever I want to do something. You don’t drive?”  
“Nope. My dad told me that since we were moving to a place that is within walking distance of the school, there’s no point in me getting my license. As if the only thing I’m ever gonna do is go to school,” Cas said, rolling his eyes. Dean could tell he didn’t really see eye to eye with his dad about most stuff.   
“That’s fine. We can take my dad’s car. You’ll love it. It’s a beauty!” Dean’s eyes lit up when he talked about the car. Cas could tell he was a car person. He didn’t know anything about cars but if Dean was willing to teach him, he was willing to learn just about anything from him.  
“Great!” Cas exclaimed, clearly excited at the thought of a date with Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smile at Cas’s enthusiasm. There weren’t very many people – except maybe his brother – who ever seemed that happy to just be around him. He didn’t normally get all fluttery in the stomach about dates and such, but this was different. He found that he was really looking forward to this Friday. The next two days of school were going to crawl by for him.  
A few moments later, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They gathered their things and went to throw their trash away and then walked to class together. Cas took his regular seat and was surprised when Dean took the one right behind him. Cas was expecting him to take his regular seat in the back with the rest of his jock friends. Dean couldn’t see Cas’s face, but he knew Cas was smiling, probably blushing, too.   
This class seemed like it went by so quickly. Cas tried to listen to the teacher’s lecture but it was hard to focus knowing Dean was behind him. It was even worse when Dean would lean forward and whisper things in Cas’s ear. Not dirty things (for the most part) but just random things. He liked feeling Dean’s breath against his neck, hearing his voice in his ear. Every once in a while, Dean would lean forward as if to get something out of his bag, and caress Cas’s arm or his leg. It was nice having him there to keep Cas’s mind off how boring the class usually was.   
When class was over, they both stood up and packed their things. They walked out the front of the school building together and to the sidewalk. Cas turned to Dean, expecting to say goodbye and go their separate ways but Dean slid his hand into Cas’s and quickly kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna walk you home today,” he said with a smile.  
Cas felt his heart leap. He never expected to have Dean Winchester volunteering to walk him home. This was the best feeling he’d ever had.   
They walked together in silence down the sidewalk to Dean’s house, hand in hand, fingers laced with each other’s. When they got to Cas’s house, Dean walked him up the steps of the porch to the front door and waited for Cas to get his key out and unlock the house. As usual, his dad wasn’t home. When he got the door open, he turned to Dean.   
“Did you want to come in?” Cas asked nervously.  
“I can’t today. I’m really behind on work and my little brother made me promise I’d come home and get caught up today. But I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Good luck with your homework and everything,” Cas said sounding a little disappointed that Dean couldn’t stay longer. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Cas leaned in and kissed Dean quickly on the mouth and then pulled away before he could get too caught up in it. Dean gave him a quick wink and then turned and walked down the steps of the porch. Cas went inside the house, hoping Dean would turn back around and insist that he could stay; he would get his work done tomorrow. When he closed the door, he had to contain his squeal of excitement. Not that Cas would actually squeal but he did feel like letting out a manly scream. Even though he was disappointed that Dean had to leave him today, he knew he would see him tomorrow – even if only in class – and then Friday, they would finally have their first date.   
Cas thought that maybe he should get his work done, too, while he still could. He went to his room and turned his music on loud (he liked his music loud and since his dad wasn’t home, there was nothing stopping him). He took his school books out and laid them around on his bed. He started with math, the subject he most hated. When he was done with all his work for that class, he moved on to Latin. He worked his way through all his work for all his classes and it only took him…Cas looked at the clock. It had taken him five hours to get through all this work. He was exhausted. He went downstairs and turned the tv on.  
He watched a few shows and then decided he might as well go ahead upstairs and get ready for bed. After he put his pajamas on, he climbed into bed and got under the covers and tried to make his brain quiet down so he could get some sleep. It was only about 10:30 but he felt tired; so why couldn’t he get to sleep?   
Images of Dean on his knees in front of Cas kept popping into his head. After a few moments of thinking about the way Dean moaned when he came, Cas found his hand making its way down his body, trailing over his chest, down his abs, to rub over the quickly growing bulge beneath the thin fabric of his pajama pants. He pressed down slightly, putting pressure on his growing cock and moaned, imagining it being Dean’s hand. He rolled his hips to rub his cock against the palm of his hand and moaned again before squeezing it tightly through his pants.   
He thought about the way Dean had gripped his dick in his hand, squeezing it and then giving a quick jerk before wrapping his mouth around it. Cas let his hand find its way to the waistband of his pajama pants and slip inside, under his underwear to come in contact with the hard flesh there. He rubbed his hand over it again and again, feeling it growing even harder from the pressure. Finally, he allowed himself to wrap his hand around it firmly, staring at the base and slowly pulling his hand up until it caressed the pink head of his cock. He gasped when he slid his thumb over the slit, feeling precome gathering there, wiping it up with his finger and sliding his hand back down the length again.   
He worked his fist slowly over and over the hard member, teasing himself to images in his head of the day beside the woods outside his house with Dean. He’d never done anything like that with anyone. The more he thought about it, the hotter it got. They had been outside, in plain sight of anyone walking on the sidewalk in front of the house. Anyone could have seen them. That just made it even better. Cas never thought he’d be one to be okay with an audience – he’d been pretty shy his whole life – but now he was thinking it was kinda hot.   
As he swiped his thumb over the head again, he bucked his hips up and moaned Dean’s name. His other hand went between his legs to play with his balls, squeezing and massaging them as he continued to pump his dick in his fist. Soon, he was moaning and gasping Dean’s name again and again, pretending Dean was there with him, his hand on Cas’s dick. He bucked his hips up again, fucking into his hand.  
“Ohhh, I’m gonna come! Oh, yes! Dean!” Cas yelled. He almost felt stupid for calling out Dean’s name when he wasn’t there, but he didn’t care. It felt too good. With one more undulation of his hips, he came, spilling over his fist and shooting onto his stomach and chest. He was careful to not get any on his sheets but he got a little come on his pajama pants. He’d have to put them in the wash.   
When he came down from the orgasm enough to catch his breath, he stood up from the bed, kicking his pants off, and walked to the bathroom to clean up. He wiped up his chest and stomach and then walked to the washing machine to toss his pajama pants in there before going back to his room. He laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him and had barely closed his eyes before he was asleep. He always slept best right after he’d come.   
That night, he dreamt about various scenarios involving Dean, some sexual, some not. He dreamt of how their first date would be, how their first time having sex would be, even how their first kiss had been. The next morning, he woke up feeling excited and definitely ready to get to school and get his morning classes over with so he could finally see Dean again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I was originally going to put school and their date in one chapter but then I realized it was almost ten pages long and I still wasn't done so I decided to split it up. The rest of the chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day.

Cas walked to school feeling almost overwhelmed with excitement. Today, he would see Dean at lunch, they would have class together, and he would go home and get ready for Dean to pick him up for their first date. He couldn’t wait. He didn’t know what to expect from Dean on a date. He’d only ever been around Dean in a casual setting. He wondered if Dean would dress up for him or if he would just wear his usual jeans and t-shirt type outfit. But what if Dean dressed up and Cas didn’t? He would look stupid. But then again, if he dressed up and Dean didn’t, he would feel like he was trying too hard. Maybe he could just wear a pair of nice jeans and a button down not-dressy dress shirt. This way, he’d be a little bit of both.  
When he got to school, he went to his first period class and sat in his usual chair, staring out the window at the school parking lot until class started. His teacher Mr. Johnson was talking about the aftermath of the Civil War today. All about how Lincoln abolished slavery and the southerners weren’t happy about it…he was sure everybody in the class had been learning the same thing from every US History class since they were about eight years old. This was nothing new.   
Eventually, his mind started wandering off, going back to his plans for that night. He would go home and take a shower (yes, he’d taken one that morning but he wanted to wash the smell of school off him and look as good as he could) then style his hair how he liked it and, more importantly, how he knew Dean liked it. He’d have to pick out the perfect thing to wear and – God, he was starting to sound like a girl.   
He tried to reattach his focus on his teacher’s rant about the Confederacy and eventually, the bell rang. He headed to his math class and actually paid attention almost the whole time (he really needed to listen to what the teacher was explaining because math was the bane of his existence) and then he headed to Latin. His teacher talked very little today about how important Latin still was. Instead, he had them all doing a worksheet that was supposed to help them remember certain Latin words. Cas had to admit, he actually found the assignment fairly helpful. He gave it his best effort and then his teacher went over it at the end of class to give everyone the correct answers to study.   
The teacher let them out for lunch about two minutes before the bell rang for lunch so Cas made his way to the cafeteria, taking his time because he knew he’d be there before Dean. He got to his table in the corner of the cafeteria with his food and didn’t even bother getting his book out. He nibbled at his chicken sandwich absently, feeling too excited to really eat much. When he finally saw Dean come through the cafeteria door, he pretended not to have seen him, waiting for him to get closer to the table before looking up and smiling.   
Dean sat down next to Cas just as he’d done yesterday and leaned over to quickly kiss his cheek. “Hey. How’s your day been so far?”  
“Considering I’ve been in classes without you all day, it’s been pretty good. What about you?” Cas asked, looking at Dean’s green eyes.  
“Pretty much the same. I had a test in my history class this morning…probably didn’t do too hot on that. Other than that, my day’s been okay. So, are we still on for our date tonight?”  
“Absolutely. We’re going to see The Conjuring, right?” Cas was really excited about seeing a scary movie with Dean. He loved scary movies and it’d be way better than seeing some cheesy romance. Maybe he’d even get scared and Dean could comfort him. Cas almost laughed out loud at that thought.  
“Yup. And Dad’s already told me he’s letting me take his car so I’ll be at your house to pick you up around seven, maybe a little before. And we can do dinner after the movie. Have you been to Biggerson’s?”  
“I don’t think so,” Cas told him.   
“Dude, you’ve been missing out! It’s the best! We’ll eat there after the movie. You’ll love it!”   
Cas laughed at how excited Dean got about food. He was so cute. “Sounds like a plan. And before I forget, I should probably get your number.” Cas blushed, nervous about asking Dean for his phone number. He shouldn’t feel so nervous (Dean had said Cas was “his” after all) but it was Cas’s nature.   
“Oh yeah. I hadn’t even thought about it.” Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up the “new contact” page so Cas could put his information in while Cas did the same for Dean. When they were done, they traded phones back and Cas felt so happy that he actually had Dean’s number. He smiled at Dean before quickly kissing him on the cheek as Dean had done to him a few minutes before.  
“What was that for?” asked Dean, smiling back at Cas.  
“I guess because I can,” Cas replied.  
“You know, I’ve never met anyone who was just generally happy simply because I was with them. I mean, except maybe my brother Sam. It’s nice to know I can make someone genuinely happy.” Dean was smiling but Cas could see that there was something deep about Dean that Cas didn’t know yet.   
“I’m glad that makes you happy,” Cas told him. “I don’t want you to get freaked out if I get too attached or something. I think I have a habit of doing that.”  
“There’s no such thing as too attached, Cas,” Dean said. “If you like someone then obviously you’re gonna wanna be around them as much as possible. I think that’s nice, that someone would like another person so much that he just wants to be with them, no matter what.”  
Cas had never thought Dean would be so deep. He found that he really liked the sensitive side of Dean. “That’s good for me, then.”   
Cas finished eating his chicken sandwich while he and Dean talked about various things in their lives until the bell rang and they had to head back to class. They walked down the hallway hand in hand until they got to their desks in the English classroom. Dean sat right behind Cas like he had yesterday and the period passed really quickly.   
“Well Cas,” Dean said when they got to the sidewalk in front of the school, “I promised my dad that I’d go home and clean since he’s letting me take the car tonight so I can’t walk you home today.”  
“That’s fine. I’ll see you tonight,” Cas said smiling. He put his hands on either side of Dena’s face and kissed him passionately before pulling back and saying “I’ll be waiting for you.”  
Dean just blinked at him. He didn’t think he’d ever get over the moments when Cas seemed to take control like that, even if only briefly. He was so used to Cas being shy and quiet. “Umm, yeah. I’ll be there. See ya.”  
They turned to go their separate ways and Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s reaction when he kissed him like that. He knew Dean liked it. He made a mental note to try to take control more often.   
When he got to his house, he unlocked and opened the door and then stepped inside, calling out for his dad like he did every day. As usual, there was no answer. He headed upstairs and tossed his bookbag onto his bed. He started taking off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, his shirt landing on the floor outside his bedroom door and his pants thrown over the banister on the way. He waited until he got into the bathroom to take off his underwear. Even though he was alone in the house, he didn’t like being naked in such an open space.   
He leaned over the side of the tub to turn the shower on and allow it to get hot. As he waited for the water to heat, he examined himself in the mirror. He was a fairly attractive kid with short, dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. He actually loved looking at his eyes in mirrors. He never told anybody that because he didn’t want to sound shallow but he thought his eyes were his best feature.   
When the mirror began to steam up, he got into the shower and allowed the hot water to cascade over his shoulders and down his body, heating him up and relaxing his tense muscles. He stood in the stream of the water for a while, slowly turning and letting the water spill all over his body.   
He reached to his side and grabbed his favorite bottle of Axe shampoo. He lathered his hair more than usual, feeling how soft and fluffy his hair felt before rinsing it all out and lathering it with a small amount of conditioner. After he rinsed that out, he poured some body wash onto a washcloth and wiped it over his body, starting with his arms. He wiped it down his torso, behind his back, then down his legs.   
He stood in the shower a few minutes longer, letting the body wash completely rinse away and then turned the shower off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off, rubbing the towel over his hair, trying to get it as dry as possible. He wrapped the towel around his waist then walked to his bedroom to find clothes.   
Normally, Cas just grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and didn’t think twice about it but today he wanted to look nice. Once he was in his room, he let the towel drop to his feet by the bed and then he walked to the dresser to find underwear. He looked through the pants in his dresser and found a dark pair that fit tightly around his legs. He put them on then went to the closet to find a shirt. He picked out a plain black t-shirt and paired it with a solid green button down shirt.   
He actually took the time to dry his hair today before combing it and using more hairspray than any man ever should to get his hair to do the bed-head thing. By the time he was finally ready, it was about six o’clock. He wandered downstairs to the kitchen, looking for something to snack on while he waited on Dean. He grabbed a couple of granola bars and went to sit in the living room and watch tv.   
About five minutes till seven, Cas heard the rumble of an engine getting closer to his house. He stood from the couch and crossed the room to the window. When he looked outside, he saw the prettiest car he’d ever seen. It was a sleek, black car. It looked classic, probably from the late 60’s or early 70’s. Cas didn’t know a lot about cars but he knew when he saw one he liked and he definitely liked this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled up right in front of the porch and got out of the car, walking straight up the steps to knock on the door. Cas waited a few seconds before opening the door, not wanting to seem too eager. He turned the doorknob and pulled the door back, stepping to the side slightly to get out of the door’s path.  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean said smiling. “Ready to go?”  
“Hey. Yeah, I’m ready.” Cas walked out of the door, turning and locking it behind him before walking down the steps to the passenger side of the car. He almost expected Dean to rush over to open the door for him but he didn’t. Cas was glad about that. He didn’t want this to be one of those relationships where everything was all romantic and mushy all the time. He opened the door himself and climbed into the car.  
“So, what kind of car is this?” he asked Dean, admiring the near perfect black leather interior.  
“This baby is a ’67 Chevrolet Impala. My dad’s had her since before I was born. He got it back when my mom was pregnant and he was supposed to get a van or something ‘practical.’ He got this instead.”  
“It’s nice. I’ve never ridden in a classic car.”  
“It’s not very good on mileage but she’s a great car. You’ll love it. If you don’t, I might just kick you out and make you walk back home,” Dean joked, smiling at Cas from the side. Cas looked over and smiled back.  
“Well, I guess we should get going if we’re gonna see the movie,” Cas told him.  
Before Dean started the car, he leaned over and kissed Cas’s cheek. “I forgot to kiss you when you opened the door. By the way, you look great. You look really good in dark colors.”  
Cas blushed and said “Well, thank you. You look really nice, too.”  
Dean was wearing black skinny jeans (but not the kind that fit so tightly you thought whoever was wearing them was being squeezed to death) and a blue V-neck t-shirt.  
“I try,” Dean said, feigning cockiness. He smiled again and then turned the key and started the car, the engine roaring to life, vibrating the car underneath them. Cas loved the sound of a nice engine. He didn’t think Dean could get any hotter, but watching him drive this car was doing things to Cas that made him feel like exploding.  
They drove to the theater and actually got there about ten minutes early for the movie. Dean bought the tickets and they went ahead and got their seats, right in the back of the theater. They chatted a bit before the movie started and then quieted down some when the previews started. Cas explained to Dean that he always liked watching the previews so he could see what was coming up. Dean just laughed and put his arm around Cas as they watched the previews.  
When the movie finally started, they both started paying more attention. Cas momentarily forgot that he had Dean’s arm around him, as engrossed as he was in the movie. Not many things scared Cas but this movie might have been an exception. It was exceptionally scary, from start to finish. A few times, when something particularly scary happened on the screen, Cas had jumped and leaned into Dean as if to find protection. Whenever this would happen, Dean would just chuckle and stroke Cas’s hair, sometimes making comments about Cas being scared.  
When the movie was over, the two waited in their seats for everyone to file out of the theater so they didn’t have to fight people to get out. They walked out hand in hand and made their way to Dean’s car. “I’m starving,” Dean said when they reached the Impala. “Ready for dinner?”  
“Absolutely,” Cas said. “We’re going to the place you were telling me about earlier, right?”  
“Yup, if that’s okay with you,” Dean replied.  
“I’m up for anything.” And with that, Dean started the car and began the short drive to the restaurant. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked to the door of the restaurant. Dean did open this door for Cas which made Cas’s cheeks flame red as he muttered a quiet “Thank you,” and walked past Dean into the diner. Dean came in behind him and walked up to the hostess.  
“Table for two?” she asked, eyeing the two of them. Dean nodded. She led the way to a table to the side of the restaurant, away from most of the people already eating. They sat down at the table and Cas opened his menu. After quickly scanning the menu for something Cas thought he would like, he glanced up to see Dean looking at him amusedly.  
“What?” Cas asked him.  
“Nothing. You’re just so cute,” Dean told him. “Do you know what you want?”  
“Umm, maybe just a chicken sandwich,” Cas replied.  
“Oh, come on. You can get a chicken sandwich anywhere. You should try the Turducken Slammer. It’s the best thing you’ll ever taste.” Dean sounded extremely enthusiastic about the sandwich so Cas agreed to try it.  
“Okay, I’ll get that and some fries.”  
When the waitress came back to their table, Dean ordered for them and handed back their menus. “Oh, and what did you want to drink?” she asked them before she walked away.  
“I’ll have a root beer,” Dean said.  
“And I just want a Cheerwine.”  
“Got it. I’ll put your order in right away. It should be out in just a few minutes.” The waitress smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen to give their order.  
“So, I take it you come here a lot?” Cas asked when the waitress was gone.  
“Pretty much once a week. It’s basically my favorite place to eat ever. And the best thing is, there’s always a Biggerson’s somewhere close.”  
“I guess that is nice when it’s your favorite restaurant.”  
Dean laughed. “So, what’d you think of the movie? Too scary?”  
“There’s not much that I would classify as ‘too scary,’ but it was very scary. I’m not used to seeing an actual good horror movie that can scare me. That was awesome!”  
“Yeah, it was a good movie. I thought you were gonna jump out of your seat a few times.”  
“Yeah, well maybe I just wanted to jump onto you,” Cas said before he realized what he’d said. He blushed furiously and stuttered, “Umm, I didn’t – that’s not exactly how I meant it.”  
“It’s cool, Cas. You can jump on me any time you want.”  
Cas didn’t reply, just smiled and looked down at the table, blushing again.  
“Cas, I love it when you blush. It’s…adorable,” Dean admired.  
“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Cas said. “Apparently I do it all the time. It’s embarrassing…which is ironic.”  
Dean chuckled. He loved seeing Cas get flustered. He really did think it was cute. Most guys he knew just didn’t let things affect them like Cas did. They would just brush things off and pretend like they didn’t care. Cas wasn’t like that. He embarrassed easily and Dean thought that was sweet.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me. You can just be yourself around me. No one can do more embarrassing things than me.”  
“I don’t believe that. I’ve never seen you do anything that would really classify as embarrassing. And I’ve definitely never seen you blush.”  
“That’s just because you haven’t known me long enough. And I don’t normally blush because I don’t worry about stuff. I am who I am and I shouldn’t feel bad or shy about that.”  
Cas smiled. “Well, when you put it like that, it seems so simple.”  
Dean smiled back at him. “It is. Just don’t worry about what other people think. Especially not me. I’m gonna like you no matter what.”  
Cas’s smile widened and he leaned across the small table to kiss Dean. The kiss lasted longer than Cas intended but finally he pulled away, knowing the people around them were probably flipping out over the gay couple making out in public. “So Dean, what’s your favorite song?”  
“Hmm, it’s either Ramble On or Travelling Riverside Blues by Zeppelin,” Dean answered almost automatically. “What’s yours?”  
“I listen to a lot of music. It’s hard to pick! If I absolutely had to pick, I’d probably say Angel by Aerosmith. But Black Dog by Zeppelin is a really close second.”  
“You’ve got great taste in music, Cas,” Dean complimented him. “Zeppelin is probably my favorite band of all time.”  
“Yeah, they’re amazing! I’d give anything to go back to the 70’s and see them in concert!”  
“Me too! That would be amazing!”  
“Okay, now what’s your favorite movie?” Cas questioned.  
“Is this the part of our relationship where we play twenty questions to get to know each other?” Dean asked, chuckling.  
“Yes, now answer the question,” Cas said, laughing a little.  
“Okay. I think my favorite movie is Porky’s 2.”  
“I’ve never even heard of that,” Cas said. “It sounds like a porno.”  
“It’s not a porno, but you should watch it. It’s awesome!”  
“Maybe I’ll watch it one day. My favorite movie is Iron Man 3. I love Iron Man.”  
“Iron Man is great! But I’m more of a Batman person, honestly.”  
“Batman’s cool but Iron Man is the best. I mean, he has a suit made of iron that can fly! You don’t get much better than that,” replied Cas.  
“Yeah, but Batman has the Bat Cave.”  
“Iron Man has the Stark building.”  
“Batman has Alfred!”  
“Iron Man has JARVIS!”  
“Are we really arguing about who the better super hero is?” asked Dean.  
“Yes, because Iron Man is clearly better,” Cas responded, smirking at Dean.  
“Dude, you’re cute but you’re not very smart. Batman is so obviously the better character.”  
“How could you think that? Iron Man––Tony Stark is so badass he told the entire world who he actually is. Batman has to hide his true identity!”  
“Yeah, but Batman…Batman…Okay, fine! You got me there! But Batman has cool gadgets!”  
“So does Iron Man. And not only does he have cool gadgets, but he is smart enough to build them himself! He doesn’t have to have someone do it for him.”  
“Are you calling Bruce Wayne stupid?”  
“I’m just saying, Tony Stark is a genius, as well as a very well-known rich superhero. Plus, he has friends like Thor, the god.”  
Dean was about to make his rebuttal but the waitress picked that moment to return with their food. “Here you go, guys. If you need anything else, just let me know.” She smiled and turned to go back to the kitchen.  
“You better be glad she interrupted. I had a really good argument but food’s here and I’m hungry,” Dean told Cas, looking at him with a smile.  
“Yeah, sure you did,” Cas said, smiling back at him.  
“I did!” Dean insisted. “But I’ll save it for another time. Try the sandwich.”  
Cas picked up the sandwich and looked at it reluctantly. He’d always been a really picky eater but he was willing to try this for Dean. He brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a small bite, chewing slowly so he could get a good taste. He looked up to Dean who was staring at him, waiting for his opinion. Cas smiled. “This is awesome! Where has this been all my life?”  
“Right!” Dean exclaimed. “Dude, these slammers make life worth living!”  
“I’m definitely coming here way more often,” Cas said. He took another, bigger bite of the sandwich and ate a few fries before asking Dean “So, what does your dad think about you dating a guy?”  
Dean grimaced slightly before answering. “He definitely wasn’t too thrilled about it at first. But he got over it. He said it’s just something I have to get out of my system, that it’ll go away. Basically, he was in denial. But he got over that, too. He’s mostly okay with it now. What does your dad think?”  
“My dad doesn’t really know. I haven’t really talked to him since we’ve been dating,” Cas said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Dean.  
“You haven’t talked to your dad since we’ve been dating? But it’s been like a week.”  
“Yeah, I just…he hasn’t been home much and I’ve been at school and stuff,” Cas told him.  
Dean could tell something was wrong but he didn’t press the issue. “Well, at least you don’t have to deal with your dad flipping out about it. It’s not fun.”  
“True. What about your brother?”  
“Sammy was cool with it. He’s always been really open minded about stuff like that. And he looks up to me.”  
“That must be nice. I have an older brother but he moved out a couple years ago when he turned 19 and I haven’t really seen him since. He was kind of a jerk anyway. He always picked on me and pulled pranks on me. It was really annoying but I kinda miss him.”  
“I can understand that. My brother irritates the hell outta me sometimes but I couldn’t imagine him moving out or anything. We’ve always been really close.”  
“I wasn’t that close with my brother but I kinda wish he would come visit every once in a while.”  
“Well maybe he’ll come back one day,” Dean said, trying to be optimistic.  
“Yeah, maybe.” They went back to eating silently for a few minutes. When they were done, Dean paid the check and walked with Cas to the car. They got in and Dean started the car.  
“So, tonight was fun,” Dean said as he started the car. “When is our next date?”  
Cas smiled at the thought of another date. “Whenever you want it to be,” Cas told him.  
“Well, I was thinking you could come over maybe next weekend and we could just hang out and watch movies or something,” Dean suggested. “My dad and brother will probably be there but they’re not so bad.”  
“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Cas said even though he felt a stab of anxiety at the thought of meeting Dean’s dad. He wasn’t a fan of meeting people, especially parents.  
“Okay. I’ll let you pick a movie and then I’ll pick the next one. We’ll just watch movies all day.”  
“Alright. I’ll be there,” Cas said, smiling brightly. His first date with Dean wasn’t even officially over yet and he was already excited about the second.  
A couple minutes later, the Impala rumbled up to Cas’s dark house. The porch lights weren’t even on. “Uh, is your dad home?”  
“Nah. He’s almost never home,” Cas responded, feigning nonchalance.  
“When was the last time you saw him?” Dean asked. “Honestly.”  
Cas sighed. “I haven’t really seen him since…about four days after we moved here,” he admitted.  
“Cas! That’s been like a month! Where is he? Why have you been living by yourself all that time?”  
“Don’t freak out. It’s no big deal. He’s probably just…I don’t know, Dean. I keep hoping I’ll come home from school and he’ll be here but I don’t think he’s coming back. He just left one day after we’d gotten settled in and never came back. I don’t know where he went or what he’s doing but he obviously just wanted to be away from me.”  
Dean could tell Cas was on the verge of tears. “Man, that’s messed up. You haven’t told anybody? Does your brother know?”  
“No, I don’t think Gabriel knows. I don’t want to call him just because Dad’s gone and I can’t handle being alone. I’m fine being alone. I don’t care.”  
“But maybe you should call and just let him know what’s going on. Don’t you think he’d want to know that your dad left?”  
“I honestly don’t think he cares anymore. He’s too busy doing his own thing.”  
“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean said, leaning across the center console to put his arm around Cas’s shoulders. “I know this must be hard for you.”  
“Like I said, I’m fine, Dean. You don’t have to worry about me. This is why I didn’t want anyone to know. I knew people would flip.”  
“I’m not flipping. I’m just saying, I’m worried about you living alone, that’s all. I just wanna know you’re okay.”  
“Well, I am. I’m fine. But anyway, it’s getting kinda late. You should probably get home so your dad doesn’t think we’re up to something,” Cas told him, trying to change the subject. He didn’t really want Dean to leave but he knew if he didn’t, there would be more questions that Cas didn’t want or know how to answer.  
“Yeah. I’ll call you tomorrow, Cas. Maybe I can come over or something?”  
“I’d like that,” Cas said. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
Dean kissed Cas firmly on the mouth and then pulled back so Cas could open the car door and get out. When he was out of the car, he leaned down and said goodbye to Dean again before shutting the door and walking to his front door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, closing the door quickly behind him. He didn’t know how to feel about Dean knowing about his dad. He hoped it wouldn’t make things weird between them.  
Cas made his way upstairs, shedding clothes as he went. By the time he got to his bedroom, he was only in his boxers. He tossed the rest of the clothes into the clothes hamper and went to brush his teeth. When he came back to his room, he flopped down on his bed and turned the tv on. He fell asleep watching Nick at Nite and thinking about Dean. He wondered what the next day would bring if Dean did come over. Cas hoped Dean would just leave the subject of his absent father alone. He knew that was probably too much to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with chapter 6. I haven't forgotten about you guys! I've just been dealing with a lot of stuff for school so I haven't had as much time to write but it should be up in the next week. I'm sorry it's taken so long!


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Cas made no attempt to get up early. He liked to sleep in when he could so by the time he woke up, the sun was shining brightly through his bedroom window, even through the thin curtains that covered them. He groggily opened his eyes to look at his clock which told him it was almost 11. He normally didn’t sleep in that late but he knew once he was awake, he’d have to face the fact that Dean knew about his absent father now. He was probably going to see Dean later that day and he would have to answer more awkward questions on the subject.   
When he finally rolled out of bed around 11:30 (after watching an episode of Looney Tunes), he made his way downstairs to the kitchen to make some quick breakfast before he took a shower. He strode to the refrigerator and hunted for something edible. Eventually, he settled for a couple of scrambled eggs. He got a stick of butter and the eggs and set them on the table while he heated up the stove. After he turned the stove on, he smeared some butter around a frying pan and then cracked the eggs into it and stirred them around, waiting impatiently for them to come together enough to be edible.   
After what seemed like a year, he turned the stove off and scooped the eggs onto a plate and reached for a fork from the silverware drawer next to the sink. As he was about to start eating, he remembered he hadn’t made toast. He stood from the table and walked quickly to the breadbox to see if there was any bread. He found a few pieces stuffed to the back and popped them into the toaster, mentally making a note to go grocery shopping later. He didn’t have much money but he’d have to figure something out. When the toast popped up, he put some jelly on it and proceeded to eat his meager breakfast.  
After breakfast, he put his plate and fork in the sink and added “doing dishes” to his mental “to do” list. He made his way back upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He was still only in his boxers (there was no point putting clothes on if he was the only one home) so he just stepped out of those on the way past his bedroom and tossed them at the hamper before continuing down the hallway.   
He turned the knob in the shower and jumped back so as not to get sprayed by the cold water from the showerhead. He stood at the edge of the tub, sticking his hand under the stream of running water to judge the temperature before stepping into the shower and standing there, feeling the warmth on his skin. He let the water massage the tension from his body as best it could and tried not to let himself think about how he was going to face Dean later.   
He didn’t take a long shower. Instead, he quickly washed his hair and spread soap over his body before rinsing it off and then stepped out of the shower to dry. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he made his way back into his bedroom to find clothes. He settled on a simple Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a pair of jeans and then finger-combed his hair a bit, not even bothering to dry it.   
With a sigh, Cas walked to his bedside table where he’d left his phone so he could text Dean and was surprised when he already had a text from him. His heart jumped in his chest, scared it would be a “this isn’t gonna work” kind of text. He braced himself as he tapped the icon on the screen to view the message.   
Dean: Hey Cas. Just wanted to see if you still wanted to hang today.  
He couldn’t help but smile because Dean still wanted to see him. After everything that had come out last night, Dean still wanted to see Cas and he couldn’t wait, even if that meant facing everything he didn’t want to have to face.   
Cas: Definitely. Come over any time  
Cas thought about attaching a smiley face to the end of the text but he thought that was over-doing it a bit. Before he could even put the phone down, it buzzed in his hand.  
Dean: I’m on my way  
Cas put the phone down on the table again and ran downstairs to make sure everything was fairly clean. He didn’t want Dean walking into his house seeing dirty clothes and empty Doritos bags laying everywhere. He gathered up a few empty cups and took them to the kitchen then picks up a shirt and a pair of socks that had been lying in front of the couch and took them to his room to put them in the hamper. While he was there he decided to tidy that up a bit, too, just in case. As he was trying to straighten the blankets on his bed, he heard the rumble of the Impala that was already starting to feel so familiar to him.  
He walked downstairs, feigning calmness, and opened the door just as Dean was bringing his fist up to knock. “I heard you coming down the driveway,” Cas told him with a smile as he motioned for Dean to come in.   
“Yeah, she’s a beauty but she’s not exactly stealthy,” Dean replied, glancing at the car as he crossed the threshold. Cas shut the door and then led Dean into the living room and sat down on the couch. Dean followed suit and sat down right beside him, barely two inches away. “So, what have you been up to today?”  
“Not much. I slept until about 11 and then stayed in bed till 11:30. I had just gotten out of the shower when you texted. What about you?”  
“Well, I got to witness an argument between my dad and brother about Sam going off to college in a few years,” Dean told him.  
“Sam doesn’t want to go to college?” Cas inquired.  
“Yeah, he does. It’s my dad who doesn’t want him to go. He’s got this thing about keeping us close to him and all that. I guess it’s got something to do with my mom dying when I was young.”   
“Oh. Um, what does Sam want to do if he goes to college?”  
“He wants to go to Stanford and study law. He’s such a nerd,” Dean said but Cas could see the smile that turned the corners of his mouth up.   
“That’s a good career choice. Lawyers make a ton of money,” Cas said, trying to be supportive of his boyfriend’s brother.   
“Yeah. I just wish Dad would let Sam do his own thing. I mean, I want Sam around just as much as Dad but he’s got to live his own life, ya know?”  
“Yeah. Maybe he’ll come around by the time Sam’s old enough to apply to college,” Cas offered.  
“You don’t know my dad,” Dean said, smiling grimly. “But anyway, that’s not what I came here to talk about.”  
Cas’s stomach turned. Here it comes. The talk Cas had been dreading since the night before. “You came to talk about something specific?” He tried to sound nonchalant but he knew Dean could see right through that.  
Dean turned to look at Cas before speaking. “Yeah. Something important that is upsetting me.”  
Cas swallowed. “Just say it, Dean.”  
“Why won’t Hazel just admits that she obviously as feelings for Gus?!” Dean blurted.  
Cas blinked in surprise. “Wh-what?” He was sure Dean was going to ask him about his absent parent situation but…he was asking him about the book?  
“Yeah! I mean, it’s so obvious that she loves him and I know that she doesn’t want to hurt him because she thinks she’s gonna die or whatever but come on! Why not just live while you’re alive?”   
“Well, she’s trying to be less selfish,” Cas replied, still a bit dazed and confused about the unexpected subject. “She does want to be with him but she knows if she admits to her feelings and she dies, he’s never gonna get over it.”  
“He’d move on, eventually. He was fine after his other girlfriend died, right? And he really loves Hazel. Don’t you think it’d hurt even more if she died and he never even got to be with her?”  
“Maybe so. But that’s not the way Hazel’s thinking. She feels like the damage she would cause if she got too close would be way worse than what would happen if she died and he barely knew her.”  
“But that’s kinda selfish, too, isn’t it?” argued Dean. “I mean, basically, she’s just trying to save herself the guilt of leaving Gus behind if she dies.”  
“True, but…”Cas didn’t have a good argument. He’d never thought about it like that before. “Whatever. What part are you at now?”  
“Gus is trying to get Hazel to let him use his wish on her so she can go to meet Peter Van Houten in Amsterdam.”  
“Aww. You haven’t gotten to the sad parts then.”  
“What do you mean ‘sad parts’? Cas, I swear to God if Hazel actually dies, I’m gonna beat you for making me read this!”  
“One, I’m not saying anything. And two, I didn’t make you do anything,” Cas told him.   
“Okay, just level with me. Am I gonna tear up a little toward the end or am I gonna be swimming to you in a river of my tears when I’m done?”  
Cas gave a sympathetic smile. “Just get your canoe ready.”  
“Dude! Seriously?! No! I don’t want Hazel to die!”  
“Just finish the book, Dean. I promise it’s not what you think.”  
“Alright, I’m trusting you, man. Don’t let me down,” Dean said, scolding Cas playfully.   
“I expect a visit from you as soon as you finish the book. Like, as soon as you finish the last page, you better get in the Impala and make your way over to my house ASAP!”  
“Cas, I’ve never gotten emotionally attached to literary characters. I don’t like this!”  
“You get used to it. I get my heart ripped out by fictional characters on a regular basis.”  
Dean laughed. “Seriously though,” Cas said, “notify me when you finish the book.”  
“Will do. So, what are we gonna do today?”  
“Um, I hadn’t really planned anything. Wanna watch a movie on Netflix?” Cas suggested.  
“Okay. Sounds good. Not a cheesy romance, though. Find something scary.”  
“Okay. Have you seen Grave Encounters?”  
“Never heard of it,” Dean responded.  
“Well, I think it’s pretty terrifying and I would definitely recommend it. Wanna give it a try?”  
“Absolutely! Bring on the horror!” Dean said enthusiastically.   
Cas found the remote to the Wii (after searching through the sofa cushions for about five minutes while Dean laughed at him) and went to the Netflix app. He typed in the name of the movie and clicked on the title when it came up. “Alright man, prepare for some serious heart attacks,” he told Dean as the movie started.  
As they sat watching the movie, Dean scooted closer to Cas on the couch and, after a few minutes, snaked his arm around Cas’s neck. Cas leaned over and put his head on Dean’s shoulder, watching the movie as he breathed in Dean’s scent. Every time something scary happened on screen, he could feel Dean jump and his heart beat harder for a minute or two.   
Cas watched the movie in silence, wanting Dean to really pay attention because Cas actually really liked this movie. When the movie was over, Dean turned to Cas with his arm still wrapped around his shoulders and just stared at him in horror.  
“I know!!” Cas exclaimed.  
“What the hell kind of ending was that?” Dean screamed.   
“Dude, that’s exactly what I said when I first watched it. I literally jumped up from my seat and screamed at the tv.”  
“Man, I can’t believe that crap. Is there a sequel to it or anything? There’s no way they just left it like that!”  
“Yeah, there’s a sequel. I didn’t think it was as good but maybe we’ll have to watch it another time. I’m sick of Grave Encounters for one day,” Cas said, laughing. “Why don’t we find something else to do?”  
“Okay. Well, what do you want to do?”  
“I was thinking maybe we could…I don’t know, really. I just kinda wanna get out of the house,” Cas told him.  
“We could go for a drive. I like to just drive around and explore stuff. Wanna go?”  
“Sounds like fun. Ready when you are.”  
“Let’s go then.” They both stood from the couch and walked upstairs so Cas could get his shoes. He was thankful that his room wasn’t as messy as it usually was. He’d been trying to keep his room fairly clean just in case anything like this happened. Dean sat on Cas’s bed while Cas put his shoes on. When he was ready, Cas stood up and looked to Dean who stood from the bed and walked to the door. He followed Dean downstairs and outside to the car. He got in the passenger side and Dean got in the driver’s side and started the car.  
“Anywhere in particular you wanted to go?” Dean asked him.  
“Not really. I don’t actually know the town that well yet. I haven’t really explored it since I’ve mostly just been going to school and back home.”  
“Okay, well we’ll take some back roads and I’ll show you around,” Dean told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very long. I've been working on the next chapter for weeks now but I keep getting sidetracked because of writer's block so I decided to split it up (since it was getting a bit long anyway) so yall have something to hold you over until I get the rest of it done. I'll try to have the next part up in the next couple of weeks. Leave comments and tell me what you think so far! And thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean backed the Impala out of the driveway and headed down the road, taking roads Cas had never noticed before. Soon enough, Cas was lost. He had no idea where they were or where Dean was taking him and he found that he didn’t care. As cheesy as it sounded, he was just glad he was with Dean. They could get lost and Cas wouldn’t mind at all because he’d be lost with Dean.   
After maybe half an hour of driving, they ended up on a narrow dirt road that seemed to go through the middle of a forest or something. They drove for about two miles down that road until they came out in a clearing right at the edge of a pond. Dean parked the car at the edge of the clearing and unbuckled his seatbelt.   
“What’s this?” Cas asked him.  
“I found this place when I was driving around one day. Ever since then, I just like to come out here to be alone or just hang out and think, ya know?” Dean told him. “I thought it’d be a nice place to be together and get to know each other. What do you think?”  
Cas looked around the pond and the small clearing. There were trees all around except for where the road led through them. The pond wasn’t very big at all, maybe half a football field in diameter. The clearing around the pond was maybe ten feet wide, from the pond to the edge of the trees all around. It was the perfect place to relax and be alone if you wanted to.   
“This place is beautiful, Dean. I feel like I could stay here forever, just watching nature. I love it.”  
Dean smiled and Cas’s heart melted. Dean smiled and laughed a lot but usually he was laughing at some joke or smirking at something stupid Cas did. This was different. This smile was so genuine and full of fondness and…maybe even love. It was as if Dean had found all the answers to every question he’d ever had in Cas and he never wanted to look away. Cas couldn’t help but lean across the seat and kiss Dean, bringing his hand around Dean’s neck to press their lips more firmly together.   
When Cas pulled away, Dean was still smiling. “Wanna get out and lay by the pond? I brought a blanket.”  
Cas just nodded as he undid his own seatbelt and opened his door. They got out of the car and Dean walked to the trunk to pull out a large plaid quilt. He walked past Cas to the edge of the pond and laid the blanket on the ground just far enough away from the edge so they weren’t in danger of falling in and motioned for Cas to come sit down beside him on it.  
“I never knew you were such a romantic, Dean,” Cas joked, nudging Dean with his elbow.  
“Yeah, well maybe you’re just special,” Dean replied, winking at Cas.   
Cas just blushed, his go-to reaction for whenever he got complimented, especially by Dean.   
“Alright, so now what should we do? Play 20 questions?” asked Cas.  
“Sure. Me first. How many people have you dated aside from me?”  
“I’ve had one girlfriend and I’m using the term loosely. I was young and I don’t even think we kissed.”  
“So I’m your first boyfriend?” Dean asked, curious.  
“Yeah. But I don’t think I’d really classify myself as gay. You’re the only guy I’ve ever been interested in like that.” Cas explained.  
“Okay. So I’m just an exception,” Dean stated with a cocky grin.   
“Shut up,” Cas said, playfully shoving Dean. “Okay, my turn. What’s your biggest fear?”  
“Flying,” Dean answered without hesitation. “I absolutely hate planes. My dad and brother wanted to drive to California to look around the Stanford campus (Sam’s only a freshman in high school but he’s already looking at colleges, that nerd) and I made them agree to drive because I refused to get on a plane.”  
“Flying isn’t that bad,” Cas said. “I’ve never actually been on a plane but it doesn’t look that scary on tv.”  
“Well, it’s terrifying and I will never do it. Anyway, my turn. What’s your biggest kink? Like, what just really turns you on?”  
Cas blushed. “Umm, you really want me to answer that?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Okay. It’s probably…wall sex. Like, just slamming somebody against a wall and screwing them right there.”  
Dean’s jaw dropped. “I…wow, I…uh, wasn’t expecting that,” he spluttered.   
Cas smiled shyly. “My turn.”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean said. “I wanna talk more about this.”  
“Nope. Maybe later. It’s my turn,” Cas repeated. “If you could have any super power, what would it be?”  
“Ah, come on! That’s so cliché!” Dean complained. “Ask me something else.”  
“Well, what do you want me to ask you?”  
“Ask me something…juicy,” Dean replied, grinning.  
Cas sighed. He wasn’t good at stuff like this, asking flirty, sexy questions. “Okay, how young were you when you lost your virginity?”  
Dean thought for a second. “I was…14. Her name was Jenny. She was 16.” Dean seemed very proud of this fact.  
Cas smiled and nodded, thinking about that. Cas was 17 now and he was still a virgin but he didn’t really want to bring that up right now so he didn’t say anything. “Okay, your turn.”  
“Right. So, I’m the only guy you’ve ever been interested in but do you watch gay porn?”  
Cas coughed in surprise. He wasn’t expecting something so blunt. “Umm, I have. I don’t watch it a lot but I watch it every once in a while.”  
“You’d rather watch straight porn?”  
“I just always have, ya know. I mean, since I started watching porn. I never really accepted that I might like gay porn more…maybe now I’ll start watching it more.”  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, gotta start studying,” he said with a wink.  
Cas blushed again and looked away. “So…umm…” He was stalling. He had a question in his mind but he didn’t really want to ask it. He was shy when it came to talking about things related to sex. Finally, he threw caution to the wind and decided to ask anyway. Dean was his boyfriend now and he figured Dean wouldn’t mind really sexual questions anyway. “When you jerk off, what do you do? Toys? Fingers? Kinky stuff?”  
Dean barely even blinked. Cas thought he would at least show some form of surprise at the question but it’s almost like he expected it. Dean shrugged. “Depends on my mood, I guess. Most of the time I don’t get to use toys or do anything kinky. I live in fairly close quarters with Sam and my dad so it’s usually really fast, just trying to get off, ya know? But when I have the time to be alone and do it right, I do it right.” He looked at Cas who was enthralled. Cas had a major masturbation kink. He loved watching videos of people masturbating or getting off with someone else without actually having sex.   
All Cas could think about was what Dean looked like when he was completely alone, when he had time to “do it right,” as he’d said. Dean laughed. “Painting a nice little mental picture there, Cas?”  
Cas snapped out of his day dream and looked at Dean who was smirking. “It’s quite a nice mental image, honestly. But tell me what exactly you do when you…’do it right.’”  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Dean said. “My question. But maybe I’ll have to demonstrate sometime,” he said with a wink. “Anyway, my question is have you ever had sex with a guy?”  
“No. Like I said, you’re pretty much the only guy I’ve ever thought about,” Cas answered.   
“So just girls, huh.”  
“Actually…” Cas started.  
Dean just stared at him. “Wait. You’ve never…you haven’t…you’re still a…” He couldn’t seem to finish a sentence.  
“Yeah, I’m a virgin. Never really been too open with people so I’ve never…ya know…had a chance at something like that.” Cas felt embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t be. Being a virgin was nothing to be ashamed of. Some people waited until they were married or for the “right person.” He just felt…inexperienced compared to Dean who lost his virginity at 14. “Is that weird?”  
“Well, being a virgin at 17 isn’t weird for most people. It’s just…I can’t believe you’ve never gotten laid. I mean, have you seen you? You’re gorgeous!” Dean exclaimed.  
Cas smiled shyly. “Of all the reactions I imagined you having, that wasn’t one of them,” Cas told him. “I’m glad it doesn’t bother you, though.”  
“So, do you not want to have sex or a while? Like, are you waiting for something specific? I don’t wanna push you into anything you don’t want to do.”  
“No, I’m not waiting for anything specific. And I wouldn’t let you push me into something,” Cas said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. “But I’ll never make the first move. If you wanna have sex eventually, you’re basically gonna have to spell it out for me.”  
Dean laughed. “That’s fine. I can do that. If I wanna have sex with you, you better believe you’re gonna know it.”  
Cas laughed, too. He’d always needed someone who would understand him like this. Someone who wouldn’t freak out over his virgin status and wouldn’t make a big deal out of sex. He was really starting to think that this relationship could actually go somewhere.   
“So, I’m bored with 20 questions,” Dean said suddenly. “And I’m hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?”  
“Definitely. I’m starving,” Cas told him. He didn’t have a watch on so he didn’t know exactly what time it was but he figured it was probably at least five o’clock. They gathered their things and put them into the car and then made their way to Biggerson’s. When they got there, Dean ordered for both of them the same thing they’d gotten last time they’d been there. As they waited for the food, they chatted a bit more about their lives. Cas learned that Dean’s mom had died in a fire in Sam’s nursery when Dean was four and Sam was six months old. His dad had moved them around a lot after that and finally they ended up back here for Sam and Dean to go to school like normal kids for a while.   
After the waitress brought their food to them, Cas told Dean that his mom had left when he was really little so he didn’t really remember her. As Cas had predicted, Dean asked about his dad after he told him this. Cas finally thought it was time to discuss his dad anyway. Dean would have to know eventually.   
“My dad used to work a lot,” Cas began. “I’m not really sure what exactly he did but I know he helped people. Kinda like helping homeless people find homes and that kind of stuff. We moved around a lot, too. So a while ago, my dad found this place and liked it. He’d been acting weird for a while before we moved but I didn’t know why. We moved here right before I started going to school with you, as you know, and he set me up with a bank account that he put a bunch of money into and I thought it was just for a college fund or something, ya know.   
“But then one day I came home from school and he wasn’t home. That was nothing new, really, but I waited all day for him to come home and he still didn’t. That was really weird. I tried to call him the next day but he didn’t answer his phone. I thought maybe…I dunno. I thought he had just gone out of town for a few days for some reason. Looking for a new house or something. But after a few days, I just felt like he wasn’t coming home. I don’t know why he would leave me, but he did. I still came home from school every day and waited for him to come home from work. It’s been over a month and he’s still not back.  
“I know he’s not dead, ya know. It’d be in the news or something and I’ve been checking. He’s just…gone. I’ve been living in the house alone, using the money he left me to buy groceries and stuff until I can get a job. I haven’t told anybody else because I’m not 18 yet so they’d probably put me in a foster home or something. I just live by myself and take care of myself and wait for him to come home.”  
By the time Cas had finished, he was fighting tears. He looked to Dean who had been quiet the whole time he was talking and silently pleaded for him to understand.   
“That’s rough, man. I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what to say.” Dean looked so sad for Cas, as if it was his father who’d left him. Maybe he knew the feeling of not knowing if his dad would come home.   
“I just don’t want you to feel sorry for me or anything like that. I can handle myself and I’m doing fine, really,” Cas told him.  
“I know, man. I get it. My dad used to leave me and Sammy alone for days and we wouldn’t know where he was or what he was doing. He was always working odd jobs, just trying to make ends meet. He always came home, though. Until we moved here, I was never sure if I’d see him again. I know how it feels.”  
Cas heaved a sigh of relief. He’d been so afraid Dean would flip out about him living alone or feel bad for him because he didn’t have a family. He was glad he’d finally told Dean everything. He wouldn’t have to dread that conversation any longer.   
“Just don’t tell anybody. If the state finds out I’m living alone, I don’t know what they’ll do.”  
“Of course I wouldn’t say anything. I don’t want anyone taking you away from me,” Dean said, reaching across the table and taking Cas’s hand in his, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.   
Cas smiled at Dean, feeling so lucky that they’d found each other and that they connected so automatically and so deeply. “Thanks, Dean,” he murmured.   
“No problem, man,” Dean said, still smiling at him. “So, what’s planned for the rest of the day?”  
“I don’t know. What do you wanna do?” Cas asked him.  
“Well, I don’t have anything in mind. We could go back to my house and hang out for a while until you wanted me to take you home. My dad and brother will be home, though.”  
“Yeah, we can do that. I’ll have to meet your family eventually.” Cas was nervous about meeting his boyfriend’s family for the first time but he knew if he wanted things to be serious with Dean, he’d have to sooner or later.   
“Okay. You ready now?”  
Cas nodded and they stood from the table. Dean grabbed the check from the table and took it to the cashier to pay. They got in the car and Dean drove them to his house. It was a small house on the edge of town, probably about a 20 minute drive from where Cas lived. It sat back from the road a ways and didn’t have many houses close to it. It was a nice house, though. It had a small front porch and four windows along the front of the house.   
Dean parked the car in the driveway and turned the car off. “Okay, now my little brother’s really cool – don’t tell him I said that because I’ll deny it till my dying day – but my dad can be a little…intimidating. Just relax.”  
Cas nodded but he was suddenly really nervous. Dean had told him his dad had been in the marines back in the 70s. He’d fought in the Gulf War so Cas knew he had to be tough. He tried to brace himself and, with a shaking hand, opened the car door to get out. He waited for Dean to come around the car and walk with him up the porch to the house. Dean opened the door and motioned for Cas to follow him inside.   
The front door opened into a small living room with a couch and an arm chair pointed toward a small television. A kid about 15 years old with long brown hair was sitting on the couch watching tv. He assumed that was Sam.   
“Hey, Dad,” Dean called. “I’m home. And I brought somebody with me.”  
Cas heard footsteps coming from the other room. A moment later, a man who could only be Dean’s dad rounded the corner. He stopped in the doorway studying the two of them for a second. Dean put his arm around Cas’s shoulders. “This is Cas, Dad. He’s my, uh, boyfriend.”  
Dean’s dad looked from his son to Cas who was fidgeting nervously under the man’s gaze. The man walked toward them and extended his hand in front of Cas. Cas shook his hand as firmly as he could. “Hi, Cas. I’m Dean’s father. You can call me John,” he said, letting go of Cas’s hand.  
“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Cas said shyly.   
“We’ve been dating for a couple weeks, Dad. Thought it was time you two met, I guess.”  
“Well, have a seat, boys,” John said, motioning toward the couch. Dean led Cas over to sit beside Sam.   
“Hey, Cas. I’m Sam,” the boy said. “I’ve heard all about you, man. Dean never shuts up about you.”  
“Sammy! Could you shut up?” snapped Dean playfully.   
“Aww, it’s cute, Dean,” Sam said mockingly.   
“Dude, you’re 15. Grow up.”  
Cas laughed. He’d never been close with his brother and it was nice to see Dean and his brother interacting like this. He was looking forward to getting to know Sam. He seemed like a nice kid.   
“So Sam, Dean tells me you wanna go to law school,” Cas said, trying to start conversation. He waited until John had left the room to say anything, not wanting to upset Dean’s dad because he knew how he felt about the subject.  
“Yeah. I want to go to Stanford. Dad’s totally against it. The only father in the world who wouldn’t be proud that his son wants to go to Stanford to be a lawyer. But It’s what I want to do. I think I’d be good at it.”   
“Being a lawyer looks like a good job. I’d like to do it but I don’t like talking in front of big groups. Not my thing,” Cas said. “But good luck. I bet you’ll be a great lawyer someday.”  
Sam’s face lit up. “Thanks, Cas.” He looked over Cas to Dean. “I like him already.”  
“Yeah, well back off. He’s mine,” Dean said, giving Cas’s shoulders a gentle squeeze.   
Cas giggled – in a manly way, of course – and leaned into Dean.   
“So you guys wanna watch a movie or something?” Sam asked. “We got Psycho on DVD today and I haven’t seen it yet.”  
“Yeah, we can watch that,” Dean told him. Sam got off the couch and went to the DVD player to put the DVD in and start the movie. He cut the lights out and returned to his seat on the couch. Cas tried to pay attention but he’d had a long, eventful day. He laid his head on Dean’s chest and listened to the sound of his breathing, the beat of his heart. He felt like he could stay like that forever, just curled up with Dean and his little brother, watching a movie in the dark. Soon enough, he was dozing off.   
When he was almost asleep, he suddenly felt Dean’s hand rubbing over his arm, stroking him gently, then brushing through his hair. He liked the feeling. It made him fall asleep faster. The next thing he knew, Dean was saying his name, shaking him gently to wake him up. The movie was over and Dean thought it was time to take him home so he could get some sleep. Cas said goodbye to Sam and John and followed Dean to the Impala.  
“Did you like the movie?” Dean joked.  
“I’ve actually seen it before,” Cas said, laughing. “And yes, I did like it. And I liked your family, too. They seemed nice. Sam seems like a good kid.”  
“Yeah, he is. He’s annoying as Hell sometimes, but I don’t know what I’d do without him,” Dean said.   
Soon, the Impala pulled into the driveway of Cas’s house. Cas undid his seatbelt but didn’t get out of the car yet. “You wanna come in for a while?” he asked Dean.  
“Of course,” Dean said, smiling. They got out of the car and walked up to the porch, going inside after Cas unlocked the door. He cut the lights on in the living room and sat on the couch, Dean following behind him. They sat cuddled together, Dean’s arm around Cas’s shoulders just like they’d been at Dean’s house. Cas was listening to Dean’s heartbeat again.  
“You know, I could just stay like this forever, Dean,” Cas sighed. “I love it when you hold me like this. Is that cheesy?”  
Dean chuckled. “A little. But if it helps, I love holding you like this. So we’re both cheesy.”  
Cas smiled. “I don’t suppose your dad would want you spending the night with your boyfriend, would he?” he asked hopefully.  
“Is that an invitation?” Dean asked him.  
“Yeah,” Cas whispered.  
“I’d love to stay, Cas. My dad probably won’t even notice I’m gone.”  
“What about the car? Don’t you have to get that home?”  
“He doesn’t need it tomorrow. And if he does, he can just call me and I’ll bring it back,” Dean said.  
“Then in that case, I’m going to brush my teeth. You can come up to my room while I do that if you want to,” Cas offered.  
“Okay,” Dean said, standing from the couch and following Cas upstairs. He walked to Cas’s room and Cas went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
Cas couldn’t believe this. His boyfriend – his very first boyfriend – was spending the night in his room with him! He brushed his teeth thoroughly and put his pajama pants on, taking off his other clothes and bringing them into his room to put them in the hamper. Dean was sprawled out on Cas’s bed, waiting for Cas.  
“Can I borrow some pajama pants?” he asked Cas. “Unless you want me to sleep naked. I’m cool with that.”  
Cas laughed. “I’ll get you some.” He went to his dresser and found a pair he barely wore. When he turned back around, Dean was taking off his pants. Cas threw him the pants and Dean changed into them, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor by the bed. Cas crawled onto the bed beside him and pull the covers back so he could crawl under them. Dean followed suit.  
The laid on their sides facing each other and talked for a while. When they were both tired, Cas laid against Dean with Dean’s arm under his neck and Cas’s head on Dean’s chest. Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’s head and Dean grinned. “Good night, Dean.”  
“Good night, Cas.” And with that, they fell asleep almost instantly, the presence of each other so calming that they slipped easily into their dreams. Cas was so happy he thought he would be okay if he never woke up, if he just stayed asleep like this with Dean for the rest of time. Dean felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this dang chapter! And before I get people telling me about my facts being wrong, I mentioned in this chapter that John was in the Gulf War because since Dean is 19 and this is taking place in modern times, the timeline is a bit off. I'm aware that John was actually in Vietnam but that wouldn't make sense in this timeline. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it won't take me so long to get the next one up. :) And feel free to leave comments! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry it's taken me so long, guys! Don't kill me!! To make it up to you, I've finally gotten to the sex. I hope y'all enjoy it! :)

The next morning, Cas woke up to the sun streaming into his room unusually bright. He opened his eyes and tried to remember what he was supposed to do that day. Suddenly, he remembered the night before. He looked over at the space in the bed beside him but it was empty. Dean had stayed the night, hadn’t he? Or had that just been a dream?  
He rolled out of bed and found Dean’s clothes on the floor. So it hadn’t been a dream. He groggily walked out of his room to the bathroom and checked the mirror. He didn’t look too bad. He combed his fingers through his hair and went downstairs to find something to eat.  
When he walked into the kitchen, he found Dean standing in front of the stove with a spatula moving something around in a pan. He turned around when he heard Cas enter the room.  
“Morning, Cas. Thought I’d make you breakfast this morning,” Dean said smiling.  
Cas smiled back. He’d never have anybody make him breakfast. His own father had barely done it for him. “Thanks, Dean. It smells great.”  
“Well, I cook for Sammy when Dad’s not home so I know my way around a scrambled egg,” Dean told him. “Do you want pepper on yours?”  
“No, I’m not a big fan of pepper.”  
Dean chuckled. “Alright, no pepper then.”  
Cas walked closer to Dean to watch what he was doing. He pushed the runny egg around the pan until it thickened and then he scrambled it up until it was fully done. There was another pan on the stove, too. That one contained bacon.  
Cas put his arms around Dean’s waist and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “So, how was your night?”  
Dean laughed. “Mine was wonderful with you by my side,” he sang.  
Cas grinned. “Dork. I actually love that song.” Dean turned around from the stove to face Cas and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth before turning back around to bring the eggs off the stove.  
“What about you? Sleep well?” Dean asked as he scooped the eggs onto a plate.  
“Better than I have in a long time,” Cas replied, looking at the eggs hungrily. Dean picked up the other pan and forked the bacon out onto a separate plate.  
“Good to hear,” Dean told him. “Here, eat,” he said, scooping some of the eggs on another plate and handing it to Cas. Cas took the plate and grabbed a few pieces of bacon before going to sit at the kitchen table.  
“I could get used to you cooking for me every morning,” Cas said, looking at Dean with a fond smile.  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, well don’t expect this every morning. This is a rare occasion. Besides, eggs and bacon are one of the few meals I actually know how to cook.”  
“We could cook together. That’d be nice,” Cas said. He loved the thought of waking up with Dean every morning and cooking breakfast with him. He could picture them bouncing around the kitchen, bumping into each other, laughing when one of them spilled something. Maybe Dean would put his hand on Cas’s waist as he moved around him and Cas would quickly lean over to kiss Dean’s cheek before going back to the eggs he was cooking. Cas smiled at the thought.  
“Yeah, I’d like that. But I don’t think I can do this every night, Cas,” Dean told him. “I mean, I have my dad and brother and they wouldn’t want me gone all the time. Plus, I need my sleep before school and I don’t think we’ll be getting much sleep if I stay here 24/7,” he added with a wink.  
“Maybe just on the weekends?” Cas asked hopefully.  
“We’ll see.” Dean grabbed the plate with the rest of the eggs and a few pieces of bacon and walked to the chair across the table from Cas. “So, any plans for today?”  
“Nope. I was hoping we could just hang out around here or something.”  
“Alrighty. But what will we do to entertain ourselves?” Dean asked insinuatingly.  
“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Cas said, blushing.  
When they were done eating, Dean stood up from the table, taking Cas’s plate and fork with him to the sink. “I’ll wash the dishes. Wanna dry?”  
“Sure,” Cas said. They stood next to each other at the sink. Dean washed the plates first, then the forks and glasses, handing each to Cas to let him dry them before putting them to the side so he could put them away later. When they were done, Cas quickly put the plates and glasses back in the cupboards and returned the forks to the silverware drawer.  
“So, time to find something to do now, I guess,” Dean said, smiling at Cas. “What do you wanna do?”  
“We could just watch a movie or something,” Cas suggested. There really wasn’t that much to do around his house most of the time.  
“Sure. Anything in mind?”  
“I dunno. You pick a movie this time.”  
Dean thought about it for a minute. “Have you seen The 40 Year Old Virgin?”  
“No. I hear people reference it all the time but I’ve never actually watched it. Is it good?”  
“It’s pretty good. You wanna watch it?”  
“Sure. Sounds good to me.”  
They walked into the living room and Cas went to turn the Wii on and grab the remote. When the screen came on, he clicked on the Netflix app and searched for the movie. He and Dean sat close to each other on the couch, Dean’s arm around Cas’s shoulders and Cas’s head resting on Dean’s chest. The movie started and they didn’t talk much at first. Cas just focused on the movie.  
About halfway through the movie, David gave Andy a big box of porn and they started discussing masturbation. Cas got a little uncomfortable as he always did when people talked about stuff like that when he was in the room with someone else. When David left Andy’s house, Andy decided to give masturbation a try. It didn’t work out for him but it made Cas think about doing it. He willed himself not to get hard, but the more the movie went on, the hotter it got.  
Near the end of the movie, Andy went home with a girl and she got in the bathtub and started playing with the showerhead and it really turned Cas on. It was obviously turning Dean on, too, because when Cas looked down, he could see Dean’s pants tenting. Cas smiled.  
“You like that, huh?” he asked.  
Dean looked down at him. “What, like you don’t? Don’t try to tell me that isn’t hot.”  
Cas smiled but didn’t reply. Instead, he just reached his hand up to Dean’s pants and cupped his dick through the fabric. Dean moved his hips up to readjust his position on the couch and to rub against Cas’s hand a bit harder. Cas gripped more firmly and Dean laughed. “I’m glad I picked this movie to watch. It was obviously a good choice.”  
Cas laughed. “Mhm,” was his only reply as he removed his hand and moved to straddle Dean, their crotches grinding together. Dean put his hands on Cas’s hips and moved him back and forth a couple times before going for his zipper. He got the zipper on Cas’s pants undone while Cas undid Dean’s. He stood up to take both their pants off, the end of the movie still playing on the tv screen.  
Cas climbed back onto Dean’s lap and leaned down to kiss him roughly. His hands were on Dean’s shoulders, Dean’s hands back on his waist. He used his legs to push himself back and forth across Dean’s lap, trying to get friction. Before he knew it, Dean’s hands were sliding down Cas’s sides to cut his butt. He massaged the firm mound, squeezing him and pulling him harder to gain more friction between them. His fingers inched together slowly until finally they were playing around Cas’s puckered pink hole.  
Cas’s rhythm stuttered when he felt what Dean was doing and he automatically tensed up. He broke the kiss and pulled back to look at Dean.  
“If I’m going too far, I’ll stop,” Dean said, pausing what he was doing until he got consent from Cas.  
“Just go slow…be gentle,” Cas said, laughing quickly before resuming the kiss.  
Dean let his fingers continue playing with Cas’s hole until he was about to push the first finger in. “Crap!” he said breathlessly, breaking the kiss again.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Cas frowning slightly.  
“My lube is upstairs,” Dean explained. “It’s in my duffle bag. Can you run up there and get it?”  
Cas was already standing up by the time he said “Sure thing,” and darted up the stairs, hard-on bobbing between his legs as he ran. When he came back down, he walked quickly back to the couch where Dean was now completely naked, legs spread open with a hand wrapped around his cock. When he saw Cas, he laughed.  
“What? What’s funny right now?” Cas asked, suddenly extremely self-conscious.  
“It’s just funny seeing a man with a hard-on running. Kinda hot though.”  
Cas started to laugh, too, imagining how he must look. He threw the bottle of lube to Dean who caught it and poured some onto his hand as Cas walked back to him and took his place on Dean’s lap. Dean brought his hands around Cas again to rub around his entrance before gently, slowly pushing one finger inside, gripping Cas’s cock with his other hand.  
Cas groaned low in his throat. “Go easy on me, Dean,” he breathed as Dean worked his finger further into him. “I’ve never done this before…or anything else for that matter.”  
“You know I’ll take care of you, babe,” Dean said smiling. “Just, uh, relax and try not to think about the pain. It’ll go away eventually, I promise.”  
Cas just nodded, leaning down a bit so he could suck at Dean’s neck while Dean continued to try to work him open. When he had a full finger inside Cas, he started wiggling it around a bit before pulling it out and pushing back in, wiggling it some more, and repeating. “Think you can take another finger, Cas?” Dean asked.  
Cas moved his hips around in a tight circular motion, testing the feel of the first finger before replying. “I think so. Slowly,” he reminded Dean.  
“You got it, babe,” Dean said, kissing Cas square on the mouth before pulling back so Cas could continue nibbling at his neck. Dean pulled the first finger out and clumsily poured more lube on his fingers and rubbed it around Cas’s hole again before gently pushing the two digits in. Cas bit down on Dean’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood but it would definitely leave a mark.  
“Easy, Cas. Don’t go all vampire on me,” Dean said, chuckling.  
Cas laughed unsteadily. “Sorry, it kinda hurt. I figured you deserved some pain, too,” Cas told him smiling into his neck.  
“Well joke’s on you ‘cause neck biting only turns me on more,” Dean replied, leaning forward to lick Cas’s neck before giving it a quick nip.  
Cas moaned. “Well, that makes two of us, then.”  
Dean continued working his fingers inside Cas and once they were fully inside him, he wiggled them around, moving them in and out as he went, trying to loosen Cas up as much as he could.  
“Okay, Cas, one more finger. ‘S that okay?”  
“Whatever you think is best, Dean. You’re the expert. Just hurry up. I’m gonna get old and die waiting for you to prepare me for your dick,” Cas said, chuckling deeply.  
“Hey!” Dean said, laughing with him. “I’m just trying to ‘take it easy,’” he said, mimicking Cas’s voice.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it,” Cas replied, feigning impatience.  
Dean sighed loudly. “Yes, sir.” He withdrew his two fingers and poured just a little more lube into his hand before pushing back in, this time with another finger. He felt Cas’s teeth clench around his shoulder.  
Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’s cock as he worked his fingers back in once again. When Cas shifted to get more friction against Dean’s palm, Dean must’ve hit his prostate because Cas gasped loudly against Dean’s neck. “More of that, please!” he exclaimed as he tried to work his hips back the same way he’d just done.  
Dean laughed. “I’ll do what I can.” Not five seconds after he said that, it happened again.  
“Oh God, that feels good!” Cas moaned.  
“Well, it’s about to get even better. You ready for me now?” Dean asked.  
“I think so,” Cas replied, suddenly nervous again.  
“Don’t worry, hon, I’ll be really gentle until you tell me otherwise.” With that, he pulled his fingers out and used the extra lube on them to spread over his aching member, making it as slick as he could before telling Cas to lift his hips a bit so he could position himself.  
“Wanna bite my neck again just in case?” Dean asked hopefully.  
“Couldn’t hurt,” Cas said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and sucked a small area of flesh between his teeth. He heard Dean sigh with satisfaction as he angled the head of his cock to line up with Cas’s hole. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, waiting for Cas to get used to him. When he was fully sheathed inside the heat of Cas’s body, he paused again to wait for Cas to tell him to move again.  
Cas let go of Dean’s neck with his teeth long enough to tell Dean to move. “But go really slow,” he told Dean.  
“I’ll try,” Dean said. “But if I hurt you, just say the word and I’ll stop.”  
Cas simply nodded and reattached his lips to Dean’s skin. Dean pulled out of Cas slowly and pushed in again slightly faster than the last time. He did this a few times, getting infinitesimally faster each time. After about the fourth time, he felt Cas move himself, using his knees to lift his body before bringing it back down.  
“Faster now?” Dean asked.  
“Faster,” Cas replied.  
Dean pulled out and pushed back in at the same time Cas lifted his hips and slammed back down again. They moved together, Cas still sucking on Dean’s neck with his arms wrapped around Dean, one of Dean’s hands on Cas’s cock, his other on his shoulder.  
Dean moved so he could lie back on the couch, pulling Cas with him so he was under Cas. Cas put his hands on Dean’s chest, rolling his hips back and forth, pushing himself up and down.  
Dean watched Cas as he rode him, his eyes mapping out every inch of his body. He’d known Cas was gorgeous since the first time he saw him but he’d never realized just how beautiful he was. The way his short black hair stuck out at all angles, made worse by Dean’s fingers combing through it. The way his body wasn’t chiseled and overly muscular like some people liked, but instead was more subtle and smooth and perfect. His eyes met Cas’s and he was overwhelmed with the intensity of how blue they were. He’d never realized how pretty Cas’s eyes were. He was damn near angelic.  
As Dean was looking Cas over, Cas was doing the same. He loved how Dean’s arms were so strong, his hands gripping at his thighs while he rode Dean. He loved the faces he made when he got a sudden burst of pleasure or when he just looked at Cas and smiled encouragingly. He loved the freckles that were scattered over Dean’s skin like the most beautiful constellation of stars he’d ever seen.  
Suddenly, Cas leaned down to capture Dean’s lips with his own, Dean’s hands moving up Cas’s thighs to grip at his butt, pulling him up and then letting him push back onto his dick.  
Dean’s hand quickened on Cas’s cock and Cas knew Dean was getting close. “Ohh Dean, I love the way you look under me,” Cas moaned. He knew Dean absolutely loved to hear him talk dirty. “You look so good when I ride you, your cock in my ass. I’m gonna make you cum so hard, Dean. Gonna make you scream my name. ‘S gonna be so good, Dean.”  
Dean groaned, quickening the pace of his hips as they bucked up into Cas. “Mmm, Cas, love hearing your voice whispering filthy things to me. Sounds so good. I’m gonna cum so hard, Cas. I’m so close.”  
Cas began moving his hips faster to match Dean’s speed, lifting up and then slamming his hips down then moving back and forth before doing it again and again. Dean planted his feet flat on the couch and gripped Cas’s waist with both hands, moving him back and forth. His movements were getting frantic and Cas knew he was right on the edge. He leaned down and secured his teeth onto Dean’s neck, moaning against him and whispering, “Cum for me, Dean. Cum for me, baby.”  
“Oh, God, Cas!! Cas!! CAS!” Dean pulled Cas down hard, keeping him still as he came inside Cas, screaming Cas’s name. His hand was still on Cas’s cock but it had stopped moving so Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s and moved them back and forth rapidly before spilling onto Dean’s chest and stomach, moaning his name. When he was finished, he collapsed onto Dean’s chest before rolling to the side, Dean’s cock pulling out of him as he laid down. He kissed Dean’s neck and threw his arm over Dean’s chest, cuddling as he tried to catch his breath.  
“God, that was…amazing,” Cas breathed. “Definitely better with another person,” he joked.  
Dean smiled and then turned to Cas. “I’m glad I was your first, Cas.”  
Cas blushed. “Me, too Dean.”  
Dean kissed Cas tenderly. “I love you, Cas,” he whispered.  
Cas blinked in surprise. He looked at Dean for a long time before replying. “I love you, too, Dean.”  
Dean smiled and pulled Cas closer to him. They fell asleep together on the couch, wrapped up in each other, both wishing they’d never have to move.


End file.
